


Life in COVID-19

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Are the feeling mutual?, Current Events, F/F, I can't explain Max but she's different, I may or may not be obsessed with Pricefield, Life during this pandemic, Max has a BIG crush on Chloe, Max has a cat named Lisa!, Not bad different I just can't explain her, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Schooling, POV First Person, POV Max, POV Third Person, Skype, Slow Burn, online sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: A nation wide pandemic has spread across the globe as students from Blackwell Academy are forced into online schooling
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 9999999 years since COVID-19 hit, okay maybe not for that long but it sure feelings like it. With the government ordering people to stay inside unless its an emergency, Having people stay at least 6 feet apart from each other and of course mandatory facial masks. So many people are dying during this pandemic and unfortunately not a cure is in site. Also there's an election going around to decide whose going to be the next president of the United States. Also also online schooling is back! Yayyyyyyy 

Another year where the students have to be taught on a computer screen. There's a lot of cons to online schooling but there's a big plus to it as well. For Max 'I will bite you if you call me Maxine' Caulfield she gets to see Chloe Price! Whose Chloe Price? Only the hottest chick in school! She's known Chloe ever since they were babies but was too scared to introduce herself. She did manage to say 'Hi' once....which was a year ago....and no words between them haven't been spoken since. But Chloe does tell the bullies to fuck off whenever they're bothering Max so that's.....a start. 

All her life Max would always stare at girls more then guys and holy shit Chloe Price confirms that Max is indeed gay. The crush is a bit sad as Max's friends pretty much beg her to go talk to Chloe but she always chickens out. Life as a wallflower is pretty much Max's life and she doesn't mind it. Well she does because she's not talking to Chloe but like that's it. She enjoys the quiet although sometimes it gets to her whenever she hears what a 'freak' and 'loser' she is. All she does is read her books by herself.....also she kinda thinks that Chloe has been watching her the last time they went to school. And she may or may not have overreacted and thought Chloe wanted to kiss her or talk to her or maybe both? Or maybe she was staring at someone behind Max, she doesn't know but to make sure she doesn't overthink it she tells her self that Chloe wanted to kiss her, or talk to her, or maybe both. 

Max's quest to find out if Chloe Price likes her doesn't help isn't working that well because there's this one time Max remembers that she made a joke on accident but Chloe smirked at the joke! It was a really corny joke and maybe she was smirking at something else but it's progress! Then again her and Rachel Amber share a room together so that's not good.....or maybe it is? As long as Chloe's happy Max's happy......why does Max think they're dating? Well Chloe Price is a literal goddess and Rachel is super duper mega pretty and they'll be good together.....doesn't help the fact that Max gets jealous whenever they see them in the same room together. 

Since school is online Max could just stare at Chloe for hours.....it's not weird.....okay maybe it's a bit weird but Chloe has no right to be so godamn beautiful! Blue hair, tattoos, a beanie, adorkable smile, pink lips that Max wants to kiss, blue fingernail polish, amazing eyes, nice eyelashes, blue eyes just like Max. It has been a while since she's seen Chloe but her face is something that Max just can't stop seeing no matter how hard she tries to think of something else. Having a crush on someone who've you managed to say 'Hi' to once a year ago isn't that healthy....but Max really couldn't give a fuck if it's healthy or not. She doesn't stalk Chloe, take pictures of her, find out where she lives, or anything else creepy but Max just knows she wants to at the very least be Chloe's friends. 

She doesn't know much about her minus the fact that she's really into the color blue but Max wants to try. Her gaydar is also saying Chloe might be gay but Max doesn't know for 100 percent. She's like 99.7 percent sure but that .3 percent could blow up in her face. 

If Chloe thinks Max is crazy or just straight up doesn't want to be her friend Max is totally fine with that. Sure she'll cry a bit over Chloe but she'll rather know the truth then continue to think of unhealthy thoughts in her mind that Chloe does in fact like Max in that way. Now talking to Chloe? That's really hard for Max because she hasn't got any friends and it's been that way for a LONG time. She does however have a really good time listening to her fellow classmates/ hearing them laugh and joke around. They try to get Max involved but the fact that Chloe is there too spikes Max's anxiety to a point where she can't even talk. Whenever that happens Max always excuses herself so she can cry her eyes out. 

She wishes she was different, she wishes she can talk to Chloe, she wishes she could have friends, she wishes she'd be....normal but Max isn't. She has a crush on a girl for a while now and Max wouldn't be surprised if Chloe even knowns her name. Or she could know her name and feel the exact same way as Max does, she has no clue but now that online school is starting tomorrow Max is....ready. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first official day of online schooling and it already doesn't go to well for Max.....

If there's one thing I hate about online school is the fact that we have to wake up so early in the morning. At first I've made an effort to try and look good but that only managed a good week until I just gave up completely.

Living with someone who works 24/7 is a bit saddening because I barley see my Dad so it's pretty much me and my kitty Lisa. I've had Lisa for a while now, she's a white Siamese cat but she's also my best friend, my only friend actually....

Live as a wallflower is alright, I've been doing it for so long now but I'm really lonely. Lisa helps a bit but I just wish I can talk to someone. I write fanfiction as a way for me to interact with people which helps....somewhat but I just wish I can talk to people. Anyone really....especially Chloe.....it doesn't really help that we're stuck in our houses but even if this pandemic gets a cure tomorrow I still wouldn't be able to talk to people. I really try my best but my body just straight up shuts down completely. I do mange a 'thank you' and a 'hello' but that's it....

Whenever my teacher asks me questions I answer them but even they don't ask me how's my day been. How I'm doing during this pandemic, I really wish they would considering so many people are losing loved ones on a daily basis but I guess not. Hearing the daily numbers of hospitalizations and deaths always makes me want to cry so I turn the news off completely. I do watch TV and get the news online but it just breaks my heart reading about this pandemic so I don't even try. 

Also there's an election to decide whose our next president is going to be but I really don't care about politics. It does make me angry seeing so many political ads everywhere I go but it's understandable as to why there's so many, it's important just not to me. 

I look over at the time and I see that I'm about to late for my first class so I grab my laptop and log onto Skype. As I due my morning reunite I get an invite to join the call which I do and immediately hear some arguing about something. I don't understand what they're arguing about but I wish I'd be able to join there conversation.... 

I put my laptop down to go pee and I hear my teacher Ms. Grant say that they're waiting for a few more people to join so I just pee. Normally I'd put my lap top on my bed or something but I really don't care anymore. They're not seeing anything but they do hear it which someone I have no clue who jokes about it. A few people laugh but I hear something that makes me smile 

"Making jokes about someone peeing is so hilarious guys! What are you children?" She says in a very sarcastic tone which gets the laughing to stop. I don't know why Chloe comes to my honor I don't let them get to me but it does make me smile whenever she defends me...

After I'm done peeing I pick up my laptop to go downstairs to get some breakfast and even though there's so many people talking at the moment I hear two words that almost makes me drop my laptop 

"Hi Max" Chloe says with an amazing smile on her gorgeous face. 

Hearing her say those words make me stand there unsure what to say. My face turns red and I see that so many people are now staring at me so I sort of just put my hand up. I was attempting a wave but instead my hand just flies in the hair awkwardly and now I have no clue what to do. I just made a complete fool out of myself and now people are laughing at me....

I can hear Chloe trying to tell them to stop laughing trying to defend my honor again but it doesn't work. I just slam my laptop down and already feel the tears coming down my cheeks. I don't know why I'm about to cry, Chloe actually talked to me but just the fact that I couldn't say Hi back or even wave at her.....

This is going to be a long year....


	3. Chapter 3

Well it's officially day 2 of online school. I can't help but to really hate myself for not logging back in last night but I just couldn't do it, to many people would be staring at me. So today is a new day, I'm pouring myself some cereal and petting Lisa. I sit there silently in this empty house waiting for the invite to join the Skype session. I'm really not looking forward to this but I have to do it. I pretty much skipped the first day yesterday and I really don't want my grade to go down. Even if it does my Dad wouldn't care he's never home. 

My dad is a Post-It parent, every morning I see a Post-It reminding me to eat. He does leave some cash for me on the weekend to get some pizza but I've seen more Post-It notes then I've seen of my Dad. It's really sad actually especially during this pandemic, I'm really worried about him and he doesn't even tell me how he is. He does tell me that he loves me and he hopes I have a good day but never how is day is. 

I never really meant my Mom, she just flaked out of my life when I was a baby. I don't even know if Dad is seeing someone or even dating again. I wish I did, at first I tried staying up so I can talk to him but I have no clue when he comes home or if I try I always miss him. Well whatever I guess I just have Lisa in an empty silent house. I could have a party if I wanted to, that is a good way for me to get friends but I doubt people even know my name. Chloe does and that....makes me happy but my Skype username is **Max45**

Wish I could've thought of something more clever but I don't really spend much time on Skype, only for school. 

I finally get the invite to join and I see that it's just Ms. Grant and me. I awkwardly stare at her and she stares back at me. I'm getting a bit creeped out but I see that she was just having troubles with her webcam. 

"What happened last night?" She asks me. I just shrug my shoulders at her not really wanting to talk. This makes her frown and I can see that she wants to say something but she just shakes her head. 

More students join the call and it gets pretty loud pretty quickly so I just focus on Lisa while Ms. Grant goes threw role call. My focus goes back to my laptop when I see that Chloe's present and she looks well....like she just woke up but she still looks gorgeous as ever. Her blue hair is all over the place and in the background of Rachel Amber's screen I see that Chloe has on some panda bear PJs on and that makes me laugh. Of course the laughter immediately stopes when some jackass points out that Chloe is wearing PJs so she throws a blanket over her body and that's the end of my laughter. Which no one heard me 

I officially stay in the call long enough for Ms. Grant to finish role call. I notice that some of the students are all around their house while I am still in my kitchen unsure where to go now. Ms. Grant is the only one who looks presentable which I have no clue how she does it in the mornings. Guess it'll be unprofessional if even the teachers look like they've just woken up as well....

I can't help but to look around at 4 students during Ms. Grants lecture. 

Chloe because of course 

Rachel Amber so I can have more looks at Chloe. 

And two other students who I really want to be friends with 

Kate Marsh and Steph Gingrich

Kate's like me, really shy but sometimes Ms. Grants tell us to write some poems and Kate sometime reads hers out loud and they're really amazing. She also does some amazing drawings too. Steph is a D and D nerd who loves to wear her beanie, she also knows a lot about movies too which is something I like. 

I would like to be friends with Rachel too. She's super pretty and even though she might be Chloe's girlfriend I'm okay with that. She seems really cool and loves to talk about Shakespeare.

When I do look around at the other students none of them really seem that interesting honestly. I know everyone's names and I also know a lot of gossip to, being the wallflower that I am I tend to listen too what everyone has to stay. I don't do it on purpose as most of my attention are on my 4 hopeful friends. 

Ms. Grants is finishing up with her lecture for the day as it's off to the next teacher who joins. Normally a teacher doesn't really stay that long, they just get on with their lesson and it's off to the next. Considering it's the second day of class she didn't really say much. Just basic rules and what you can or can't do which that last part is pretty funny actually because we're in our own houses and we can do whatever we please but I know what she's getting at. 

I smile just a bit when I see Kate's two sisters pop up on her screen asking what she's doing. They're really cute and tiny and I can tell Kate loves them as she gives both of them a hug and promises to read them a story later. Rachel is messing with the backgrounds on Skype. Steph is multi-tasking playing some Dungeons and Dragons and Chloe's sitting on her roof which I think is pretty amazing actually. Chloe did get told to get down from her roof but to my point earlier what can the teachers do give her a detention? 

I've managed to plop myself on my couch watching some TV when I hear Chloe ask me something 

"That's my favorite episode of Adventure time you're watching Max" Chloe says. The second teacher of the day joins the Skype call while I kinda just die on the spot. Chloe just asked me a question and I have no clue what to do but she's not even looking at me she's looking outside. It's like she doesn't even expect me to answer her which makes me really upset. I want to cry because of that but my mouth takes over my body 

"Thanks" What am I thanking her for? I have no clue but I just said it and the look on Chloe's face is of pure shock but she also grins at me. 

I hear some jackass say "She speaks!" but I'm not even focused on them. I've just spoken to a girl who I have a massive crush on.....can I say some more words to Chloe? I really hope so.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 22 years old and I think plop is funny as hell. I have no clue as to why I think it is I just laugh just a little whenever I type it. :D


	4. Chapter 4

The day is going by really slow and I'm really thankful for that. I haven't said anything else to Chloe....yet but my attention is on Adventure time and on occasion back at Chloe. She's still on the roof, half paying attention to the call and half paying attention by just looking outside. It's really peaceful actually as I wonder what's on her mind. I unfortunately can't look at Rachels prospective of Chloe anymore as she's now downstairs but I do get to look around their household. Their house is really tiny actually but I do see a family photo about Rachels head. I also see a mother and a father and what I assume is Chloe. She's giving her dad a big hug while the mother is laughing in the background. I wonder who took the photo.....

I don't think much about it as its the only thing I can see. Rachels laying down on a couch as she's talking about something but in the corner of my eye I see Steph REALLY smiling and maybe blushing. It's funny cause that's exactly how I look whenever I'm looking at Chloe....

I am rather happy that all of this is online because I could just stare at Chloe and not get caught! There's apart of me that thinks I'm really creepy for just staring at Chloe but I can't help it she's beautiful and I want to hear her voice. 

Chloe's favorite episode of Adventure Time is still playing and I can't help but to notice that her mouth is mouthing. She's not saying anything so I'm a bit curios so I do a double take. Back at Chloe and back at the TV and I figure out she's mouthing the words to what Finn and Jake are saying.....that's really adorable actually. 

We're now on our 4th and last teacher of the day which does make me really sad. I've stopped watching Adventure time as now I'm just cuddling with Lisa eating some ice cream. It's still really early but I really wanted ice cream.....

I get really sad when the teacher says that's it for the day and logs off. Some people say their goodbyes which really sadness me so I'm about to just log off myself when I hear a conversation that Chloe is having. I really don't want to pry but I haven't really heard Chloe's voice that much.....

But I decide that maybe it's too creepy as my finger is right on the log off button but then Chloe says something and is looking right at me 

"You're still here Max...." 

Well now I'm a bit terrified but a smile is on my face. I sit there unsure what to do while Chloe says goodbye to her dad and gives him a hug which I smile at. Chloe must really love her dad.

My heart is racing like a train but Chloe hasn't said anything else. She's just sitting there smiling at me....is she waiting for me to say something? Should I say something? What should I say? Should I log out? Chloe's gonna hate me if I do but I don't know what to say and its killing me that Chloe isn't saying anything either.....

"STEPH WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO JOIN OUR DND SESSION?" A loud Rachel yells which gets Chloe to jump. 

"For fuck sake Rachel you don't have to yell." I'm still just awkwardly sitting there like a statute. Lisa wants more pets but I can't pet her right now.....

Rachel ignores Chloe and is now looking at me. I'm about to log off but then she waves at me and also gives me a wink?????????????? WHY DID SHE JUST WINK AT ME 

WHY IS SHE NOT ASKING WHO I AM 

WHY HASN'T CHLOE NOT LOGGED OFF YET 

WHAT IS GOING ON????????????????????????

I'm starting to panic because that's a nice thing to happen at the moment as Rachel and Chloe continue their conversation about something. I'm trying my best to calm down right now but it's not really working. I don't know why I'm like this, I'm having a panic attack all because a pretty girl winked at me and an absolute goddess is still in the Skype call with me.....

"Are you okay Max?" Chloe asks me and by the tone of her voice she's really worried. Rachel also walks over towards Chloe's laptop and she looks worried too 

"I......" My heart is really racing now so I just get off the couch but I haven't logged off yet. I make a beeline to the bathroom as I feel like I can throw up. My vision is starting to blur as I almost run right into a wall but I make it in there no problem. My breathing is awful right now so I try to talk myself down but it's not working. I run some water but my hands are shaking so that doesn't work. Lisa checks up on me but my breathing isn't better so I go and get my anxiety meds but it ends up being spilled all over. I yell out in complete frustration and I'm in no mood to pick up those stupid pills so I make my way into the kitchen 

I look at the couch and I see that my laptop is still opened so I walk over to grab it. My plan is to make some popcorn and watch some cat videos on Youtube but my plan doesn't work as I see that Chloe is still in the Skype call. She's just sitting there looking really worried....

She doesn't know I'm back yet and it makes me so upset to see her frown so I tell my panic attack to fuck off for just two seconds 

"Chloe....." Is all I can muster up. Chloe looks right at me but and instantly gives me a smile 

"Hey dude, are you alright?" Chloe asks me. I'm about to say no fucking way I'm having a panic attack why are you still on this call but my breathing slows down and I say something else to Chloe 

"How has your day been?" I ask. I have no clue where that question came from nor do I know why I'm starting to calm down but Chloe's still here....I wonder if she waited for me to come back or something 

"It's been alright dude....are you okay?" Chloe asks again. I can also see the tiniest of smiles form on her adorable cheeks when I asked my question 

"I am now...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you best believe Chloe and Max are going to talk about how insane this year has been.....Just not yet....;)


	5. Chapter 5

WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT???? NO.....OMG I DID! CHLOE IS ABSOUTLEY STUNNED AND I THINK I JUST FLIRTED AT HER! HOLY GUACAMOLE THAT'S.....AMAZEBALLS! 

"Well I'm glad I can please Max, I've been known for being a people pleaser" Chloe then winks at ME LIKE I'M DESERVING OR HER WINK OR SOMETHING????

That's it I officially died right here. Chloe's wink killed me.....that's not a bad way to go out honestly. But wait a second....why did Chloe wink at me?????? Should I wink back???? I NEVER WINKED AT SOMEONE BEFORE! It can't be that difficult....right? I mean all you gotta do is close one of your eyes while the other stays open. BUT YOU HAVE TO LOOK GOOD TOO OR THE WINK WOULDN'T MATTER! It sucks because I'm a literal potato, I haven't done my hair, nor my makeup. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO IT! I'M GOING TO WINK AT CHLOE! 

Oh wait no she's gone.....I dunno where she went but her screen is still on.....OH MY GOD I SEE A BRA ON CHLOE'S BED! IS IT HERS????? I SO HOPE IT IS CAUSE LIKE.....WOWZERS! What if its Rachels though? My mystery as to whose bra is on the floor ends when I see Chloe has returned! Yay! 

She smiles at me and then says something that makes me really really really really really really sad 

"I gotta go Max...." Oh.........I understand today was an amazing day actually. I got a smile on my face because of Chloe and I really don't think nothing will ruin it.....

"You could join us for some DnD if you want to of course but if not I understand dude no hard feelings....." Chloe has that look on her eye that says 'Please join' but I can't. I don't know these people who Chloe's playing with and if I can't talk to Chloe I really can't talk to these other people.....

"I....I'm sorry but I...." I have no clue what to say so I just shake my head. I expect Chloe to be angry at me but she's not she's still has that pretty smile on her face 

"It's totally alright dude no hard feelings.....if you want we can talk later today? I mean I do wish we can talk face to face but seeing your cute face behind a screen is good enough for me.....for now at least......" 

Okay this day is just getting better! Wait what did Chloe just say? 

Before I can even ask her she gives me one more smile and logs off. I sit there dazed and confused wondering what exactly did Chloe just say. I heard the words 'cute face' and 'she wishes we can speak face to face' sure but like....why? Chloe thinks my face is cute.....me? I have a billion freckles all over my body, am a literal smol bean, my hair is dorky, hell I'M DORKY AND CHLOE THINKS I HAVE A CUTE FACE? 

Lisa hasn't been pet in a while so she goes to nuzzle up next to me but I'm not having it. My face is turning redder then a tomotato but Lisa still wants some pets. I may be blushing like a LOT at the moment but I love my kitty so I give her some pets. As I pet her Lisa starts to purr which would normally make me smile but my heart is racing pretty quickly but at least it wasn't like before. I felt like I was having a heart attack and yet Chloe talked to me and THAT calmed me down. At first I thought my crush that I had on her for years is just a stupid crush but now??????? 

WHAT IS GOING ON! 

**Meanwhile during Chloe's DnD session**

"What's wrong Chloe you look upset."

"I'm not upset....." 

"You totally are Chloe you haven't even kicked anyone in the nuts yet or verbally assaulted anyone...." 

"Okay I'm a little upset...." 

"She's sad because Max and her FINALLY talked to each other and she really wanted her to join our session...." 

"FUCK OFF RACHEL!" 

"Max is so sweet too.....I'm glad the two of you talked" 

"Thank you Kate...." 

"Max is basically a baby doe Chloe. If you get to close she runs off but you can watch her from a far which is what you've been doing for so long now...." 

"I know that but what if I accidently say the wrong thing and she runs off? I mean she did yesterday....I dunno we are talking later today too so I guess I can verbally assault someone now...." 

"YOU GUYS HAVE AN ONLINE DATE?????? FINALLY! I LOVE YOU CHLOE BUT IF I HEAR HOW UPSET YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO MAX TODAY I WILL LITTERALY PUNCH YOU!" 

"YOU CAN'T PUNCH ME THREW A COMPUTER SCREEN STEPH!" 

"I CAN TRY CHLOE!" 

"What are you going to wear for your date Chloe?" 

"I have no idea....WAIT SHOULD I ASK MAX IF SHE WANTS THIS TO BE A DATE? I THINK THAT SHE MIGHT LIKE ME CAUSE I CALLED HER CUTE AND HER CHEEKS WERE LITTLE REALLY RED WHICH WAS SO CUTE BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T WANT THIS TO BE A DATE......." 

"Max likes you Chloe...." 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THO!" 

"You know how whenever you say a really stupid pun and no one laughs BESIDES Max? Or when your answering a question and no one cares what you have to say BESIDES MAX! Oh and what about yesterday when Max was REALLY smiling when you talked told that asshole to fuck off? OR WHAT ABOUT TODAY WHEN MAX LITTERALY COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING CAUSE YOU SAID SHE WAS WATCHING YOUR FAVORITE ADVENTURE TIME EPSIDOE!" 

"Max likes you Chloe.....she would want this to be a date. She'd probably never admit it but BELIEVE me Max likes you Chloe."

"But she's so adorable with her smallness and I'm....a punk......" 

"Yeah you're a punk but Max still likes you...." 

"WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME THO?" 

"CHLOE! MAX. LIKES. YOU.!" 

"Okay.....but does she really tho?" 

"CHLOE!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll had an amazing Halloween! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I don't know what to do now. Chloe has sent me a friend request on Skype and I've been staring at it for a while now. I really have no clue what to do....

I mean yes it's stupid of me to just stare at a friend request but apart of me wonders if this whole thing is just a dream. I mean a girl who I have a crush on is asking me to be MY friend. I've barley spoken to her and here it is....I should just accept it and get it over with. WAIT what if this whole this is a prank? But then again why would it be a prank Chloe isn't like that.....BUT WHAT IF SHE IS AND SHE'S JUST GOING TO LAUGH AT ME....

I don't think I should accept this....but what if she doesn't laugh at me? And we have our first conversation together and we get to know each other. Then one conversation becomes two, two becomes three and then....OH MY GOD WHAT IF THIS GOES WELL AND CHLOE LIKES ME BACK! 

No it can't be.....unless? 

No way I'm like a 3 and she's an 11....WHY AM I JUST STARING AT A FRIEND REQUEST WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I TALKED TO CHLOE EARLIER AND SHE WANTS TO TALK TO ME! I'M GOING TO ACCEPT THE REQUEST....

But what if she just wants to talk about school? I'll be fine with that because I'm still talking to Chloe.....

After literal years go by I did it! I accepted the friend request and I want to die now. Not really like die die but what I mean is that it sure as shit feels like I'm dying.

I look over and it says she's offline. Super bummer but I have no clue what time she wants this talk to happen so I get up to get some noms. What do I want to eat....what am I feeling? Well I'm nervous that's what I'm feeling, also am I really hungry? I stand there for a few seconds and my belly isn't rumbling so maybe I'm not....but those chips do look really good right now. I'm going to go get them.....

I have secured the chips! Sometimes my Dad likes to be a major dick and put them on top of a shelve but not this time! The evil shelve shall not win this battle! But what about a drink? What am I feeling....juice? Nahhhhhhh pop? Nahhhhhhhh water? Nahhhhhhh milk? nahhhhhhhh 

While I'm in the middle of my thinking I hear a sound which makes me super duper happy but also super duper nervous. I run over to my laptop but I see that I left the fridge wide open! So I run as fast as I can to go close it but more disaster strikes as I accidently trip and all of my chips go flying everywhere! My laptop is still ringing so I crawl my way over their but the ringing stops. Well this sucks ass....

I'm still on the floor ready to cry now. I just missed the call and Chloe won't call me back. She'll think I flaked on her and she'll never want to talk to me again. That only makes me really really really really really really sad because I have to see her everyday for school now. I'm just about to cry while I'm on the floor but then it rings again! I'm so shocked she decided to call me again I almost slam my mouse with all my might to finally accept the call. 

It takes just a few seconds for the picture to show up and I'm ready! I realize that I'm still on the floor and I want to get up.....HOWEVER 

When I see the picture to show up I see Chloe. Okay totally not a problem at all I've seen her cute face like a billion times now but what IS a problem is the fact that she's wearing makeup....

That's it I have officially passed away. My cheeks turn scarlet red, Chloe is smiling at me but I can't deal with this. Nope, Chloe is too fucking hot this is so unfair. I'm still on the floor with chips all over me and Chloe just decides to look this beautiful.....wait a second 

WHY IS CHLOE WEARING MAKEUP! 

Eh I don't give a shit she looks amazing

I then realize my ass is still on the floor and Chloe is still smiling. I stare back at her still forgetting the English language but that's when I realize her screen is frozen. I FINALLY get off my ass and sit down on the couch. I'm about to say something but Chloe beats me to it 

"...ECE OF SHIT!" Chloe yells and she smacks her laptop. She does this a few more times and I can't help but to smile at how cute she is right now. What, a mad Chloe is adorable. She groans in anger and that's when I finally tell her her screen is unfrozen 

"Hi Chloe" I can't help but to really smile at her. Chloe jumps just a little at hearing me say something and she FINALLY looks at her screen and sees that all is well. 

"Me hitting it worked!" Chloe is super proud of herself which is major adorable but I can't get over the fact that she's wearing makeup. I can't help but to really love the fact that she decided to put on some makeup even though she hasn't really wore makeup before and in fact I could've sworn I remember her saying how much she hates makeup....

DID CHLOE WEAR MAKEUP JUST FOR ME????? Nooooooo it can't be............................................................................I think she did.................


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe is wearing makeup on purpose....I can't stop thinking about that. Chloe is talking to Rachel while I sit here like a dork thinking to myself about it. I really have no clue what to do about that so I try to hide my smile but my the smaller box on my screen shows me smiling. So I finally speak to Chloe! The call has been going on for at least 20 minutes now and I haven't said anything! 

"I like trains" I say without even thinking. My stupid brain took over and now I'm trying to think on something else to say but Chloe just smirks at me. They were in the middle of their conversation and I do feel bad for interrupting them however that smirk by Chloe was really hot..... 

"Trains are pretty cool Max." She smiles at me which makes my heart go kapooey but Rachel is still in the room too. There's nothing wrong with Rachel I just wanted to talk to Chloe since she did put on some makeup just for me. 

"So tell me Max...." Rachel says but Chloe instantly shoos her away. Rachel tries to stay but Chloe ain't having it, I then get reminded that its possible that Rachel and Chloe might be dating so that makes me sad. I have no clue why I think that, they haven't really kissed or anything but it just makes no sense that a beauty like Chloe Price is single 

"FINE I'LL DO YOUR CHORES FOR A WEEK NOW GET OUT!" Chloe yells. She's not angry at least I don't think she is but its sweet that she wants some alone time with me. Wait a second.....me and Chloe are going to be all alone.....Chloe wore makeup for a reason......OH MY DOG IS THIS A DATE???? 

While I try to think of something to speak Chloe does that grin again that makes me kinda want to die right now. Should I ask Chloe if this is a date? Do I want this to be a date? Does Chloe want to....date me? What if this date goes to shit and Chloe doesn't want to talk to me ever again? I should ask Chloe if this is a date.....

Chloe once again doesn't say anything she just sits there waiting for me to talk. I'm about to ask her but she beats me too it...

"What's the worst moment of this year?" She asks. This is the first thing Chloe has asked me and oh boy what a question. Where should she even begin really? 

"You should be asking what's the BEST thing this year cause holy shit nothing great has happened...." Sure there was SOME good things that happened this year but not for Max. The pros very much outweigh the cons. 

Chloe laughs at the question and it's probably Max's favorite sound ever. For a maybe sort of I really hope so date it's going really well. Granted they've barley talked about anything but Max is just glad she gets to stare at Chloe's face. Chloe's wearing eyeliner and some blush around her cheeks which is amazeballs but Max wonders what Chloe would like with some lipstick on....

After imagining what Chloe would look like with some lipstick on for a few seconds Chloe says something and there goes that amazing image...

"This is probably the longest you've ever gone talking to someone hasn't it Max?" She's not making fun of Max nor is she mad at her for not speaking as much. Chloe's hoping this will break the ice between the two of them. 

Max tries to think back to the last time she's had an actual conversation with another human. She can't think of anything and now she's worried Chloe thinks she's a loser or something...

"You probably think I'm a loser or something..." Max laughs at herself ready for Chloe to agree with her. 

"You're not a loser Max and if anyone says otherwise well they're assholes." That's not what Max was expecting....

"Can I tell you what I think Max?" 

Max just shrugs her shoulders automatically thinking worse case scenarios. 

"I know you're a passionate person, I know you're sweet fun and caring. I know that you're smart, I know that you're an amazing person to talk too. I know that you care about people. I know that you're scared, I know that you think you don't matter. I know deep down inside you're thinking worse case scenarios right now. I know that you have a cat named Lisa. I know that you're Dad a Post It parent. I know that your mom passed away. I know that you used to play pirates when you were little. I know that you don't have any friends. I know that your smile is the most cutest thing I've ever seen. I know you don't like mornings. I know that you love Adventure time. I know....I know you're going to find love in life because you deserve it....I know you think you don't matter Max but you do.....you matter to me dude....I want to get to know you Max. I want to at the very least be your friend. I want to be in your life....please...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said William was alive but I made a decision to change that. Am sorry also that ending is tortue isn't it??? Guess you'll have to find out more next time >:)


	8. Chapter 8

"How do you....how...." The tears are already forming but I have to know how Chloe knows all these things. 

"Because I pay attention to you Max. I have been for years...." Chloe looks so nervous saying this. I'm looking right at her trying to see if she's lying but I can't tell. 

I think Chloe's series.....and that scares me. Deep down I want to be happy that a girl that I'm pretty sure am in love with admitted that she pays attention to me but hearing it out loud.....I just don't know. I've had the occasional crush that never went anywhere because of how much of a loser I am but now....Chloe wants to be in my life and I'm pretty sure she's admitting her feelings for me. 

"You're lying..." I say without thinking 

"Why would I lie about this Max?" She says with a bit anger to her tone 

"Because Chloe I'm....not good enough....." The tears are flowing now and it's not just a few it's a whole bunch of tears 

"You are too me Max...." I loudly sob hearing this

"No I'm not Chloe! I haven't.....I'm.....I'm sorry...." I can't really talk right now so I just cry my eyes out. Hearing me cry must be really flattering I know Chloe is going to hang up now.....

"I'm so sorry I made you cry Max. That wasn't my attempt....I....I'm sorry..." I hear Chloe say and I'm pretty sure she's about to cry too. 

"Please..... don't cry Chloe...." I stutter. Lisa starts meowing and I know its a dick move of me but I can't pay attention to my cat right now....

"You dork....I'm crying because your crying...." Chloe laughs and a very small smile forms on both of our faces. Chloe still looks pretty even though she's crying right now, who am I kidding Chloe always looks pretty. 

After a few minutes of the two of us just crying I've calmed just a little bit but Lisa haven't. She's still meowing up quite a storm and I'm a bit puzzled as to why at first. She has her food and water but when Chloe says something it makes me feel kind of stupid...

"I think Lisa wants some attention Max." She laughs when my face makes a 'O'. I go to pick Lisa up and she nuzzles against my cheek. I give her some pats but her face is getting closer to my cheek and I really don't know why Lisa's doing this so I try and push her away but she's really insistent. So with Lisa pretty much right in my face I try to talk to Chloe but I fail 

"Stop it Lisa...I'm trying to talk to Chloe...." I say but I can't help but to laugh and Chloe does too 

"She just wants some attention dude but I agree I would like to see your pretty face...." This gets my attention as my face is pretty much on fire right now so I try to hide it but focusing my attention on Lisa. I bury my face is her fur while Chloe goes to get something. 

Lisa being a total dick just gets off my lap entirely. I have no clue why but when I look at the screen....

Chloe's ass is in full view. I immediately turn on my eyes but when she bends down I can see some just a bit of her panties. I now am trying my very best not to check Chloe out right now but its really difficult and it really doesn't help that she's having some troubles looking for whatever it is she's looking for. 

My eyes are pretty much on fire right now so I quickly check Chloe out one more time and doing so makes me want to die. Because of course Chloe turned around right when I did and I know I just got caught staring at her.....fantastic what an amazing day. I brace myself for the inevitable 'You're a perv Max' but it doesn't happen. Chloe just smirks at me and walks back to her laptop. 

I have no clue what the hell Chloe was looking for and she's not carrying anything in her hands but when I look at Lisa I'm pretty sure she's smiling at me. 

"You did that on purpose did you..." I scowl my cat but Lisa just trots off. 

"Did you like what you saw Max?" Chloe asks. 

"I did....I MEAN......" I'm trying to think of an excuse but nothing comes so I grab a pillow so Chloe won't be able to see my face. I know my face is on fire right now and it doesn't help that Chloe has a grin on her face

"I could....strip for you.... if you want Max...." NOPE THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY. 

"GOODNIGHT CHLOE!" I quickly log off the call but it takes me a second because my hands are shaking right now and my heart is doing cartwheels. When I eventually log off Chloe blows me a kiss and I just......what tHE FUCK! 

**Meanwhile at Chloe's house....**

"Totally worth it...." Chloe says to herself and goes to get some sleep 

**Back at Max's house**

"I wonder if Chloe was serious....damnit I should've said Yes....." Max says to herself and really wonders if she should call Chloe back.....


	9. Chapter 9

I got barley any sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about our call yesterday....I may or may not dreamt about Chloe too. My dreams about Chloe have been scarce but when I have them they make me smile, like REALLY smile. 

I woke up about an hour before school starts and I actually made an effort to look good. I took a shower, brushed my hair....that's it really but I think I look good? I'm prancing around the house waiting for the invite to join and oh boy when I finally get it. I may or may not of said "Yay!" really loud to myself and doing so made Lisa bolt right up. I apologize to my cat and finally join the call. I smile as more people join but I frown when I don't see Chloe yet. I see Rachel but she's downstairs and I don't see Chloe 

Okay no problem maybe she's late.....

I wait about 5 seconds and now I'm sad. Chloe still hasn't joined the call yet.....Lisa sees the frown on my face and she tries to calm me down but I'm really not in the mood right now. A few more students join and still no Chloe...

First class of the day ends no Chloe...

Second class no Chloe...

Third class no Chloe....

When the fourth and final class of the day ends Chloe hasn't joined either. It's not like Chloe has a perfect attendance they're times when she missed but every single times she's absent its the same reaction from me. 

Complete sadness.....

It's okay I guess I'll see her tomorrow, I go to log off not really caring what my fellow classmates have to say and some how its like Rachel can see my screen or something because she asks 

"Hey Max can you wait a second?" 

My whole body freezes as I really have no clue what to do. Me talking to Chloe was pretty easily, it was natural but now I have to talk to another human? Eh I guess I could try. I'm not really nervous right now and I do remember how to speak so I just nod my head while more people log off. I sit on my couch twilding my thumbs as I hear Steph say something 

"I'll get the emergency care package for Chloe."

Emergency care package? I sit there trying to think of what that even means but I really can't think of anything. I really don't like it whenever I listen to other peoples conversation but I'm a little worried that Chloe might have COVID-19 or is getting tested....

"Good call, I'll drag her ass over to Two Whales later so we can get some noms." Steph really giggles at this and it wasn't even that funny 

"I'll join you guys....if you want me too at least...." Now her voice is a bit nervous and I'm starting to wonder if Steph has feelings for Rachel. Rachels pretty but she's not Chloe's levels of pretty. Good for her if she does have a crush on Rachel I hope she tells her soon.....

"Don't forgot your mask, I gotta talk to Max now. See you soon cutie" Rachel waves at Steph and I could've sworn her cheeks are burning red....like how mines were yesterday when Chloe blew me that kiss and asked me if she wanted to strip for me. I'm like 99 percent sure Chloe was kidding but.....

"Hey Max" Rachel says and there goes that amazing thought of Chloe which may or may not involve her taking her clothes off.....for me....why did she ask me that? I have no clue but I gotta take her up on her offer if she asks again. I know I'll probably chicken out but at least my brain will be scream 'YES PLEASE!' 

"Chloe's okay she just....pissed off right now. She promised me she'll tell you everything but she wanted me to give you her Facetime cause she's too lazy to download Skype on her phone. What's your Facetime?" Rachel asks me and my heart sinks 

"I uh....don't have a Facetime....I just have my...laptop....I'm sorry....." I expect Rachel to just laugh at me but she doesn't she just looks at me and smiles 

"That's okay Max I'll go yell at Chloe to download Skype on her phone." I could've sworn I also heard "All I have to say is you don't have Facetime and she'll download Skype immediately. She'll download anything just to talk to you." 

Okay first of all what the fuck 

Second of all what the fuck 

Third of all....Chloe's sweet....

"Okie dokie Max I'll call Chloe expect a call coming in the next few seconds bye cutie" Rachel waves goodbye and my face does blush when she called me cutie but not as much as Steph did. 

As I sit here and wait for a call I realize I have to pee. I swear to god if Chloe calls me right when I'm taking a piss.....

I take my pee and my laptop doesn't go off. Chloe didn't call me when I peed! But she did call me as soon as I sat down. I'm tempted to look around my house and see if there's some cameras watching me. As soon as I think about I get really scared so I grab Lisa, my blanket, and my teddy bear and go to accept Chloe's call. 

I smile brightly when I see Chloe's face but when I see my face on the smaller screen I realize I look like a massive dork. Okay not a problem maybe Chloe won't realize? 

"Looking comfortable Max, room for one more?" 

WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY????

"For you? Always" 

WHAT DID I JUST SAY?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are doing well!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear you already typing   
> "Can we get some of that Pricefield fluff?"   
> Why yes my fellow reader you may :)

"This is the second time you shocked me Max. I'm starting to think you're serious...." Chloe's trying her best to hide her face right now but I know I'm making her blush. I really have no clue where this part of me is coming from but I really love seeing Chloe blush 

"What if I am serious?" I say without thinking. I mentally give myself a highfive but Chloe hasn't said anything to me. I know she's still on the call because I can hear her breathing. I'm about to say something but she beats me too it 

"You gotta tell me where you live Max. I mean you don't have to tell me Max if you don't want too but..." I patiently wait for Chloe's next words, whatever she's about to say I see that she's having troubles saying it. I'm totally 100 percent not worried that if I give Chloe my address something will happen to me. It's possible that I could be wrong but its just something about Chloe that makes me....not worry. 

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving and I uh...was wondering if I could see you.....my Mom is probably gonna cook to much food anyway and I was also wondering if I we could.....eat together. We would have to be 6 feet apart from each other......but as long as I get to see you....I'm happy...." 

"I...." 

"I knew it its too soon. UGH I'm such an idiot I'm so sorry Max I would never bring it up again. I just thought that it'd be a good idea cause I missed you today and I know I saw you yesterday but still ever since we started talking I've been really happy. But yeah no I'll never bring it up again so ANYWAY how's your day been Max?" Chloe rambles off. She sure is adorable I'll give her that...

"You're not an idiot Chloe...." Is the first thing I tell her. My heart is racing right now, my hands are starting to shake, I feel like I can't breath BUT it's absolutely worth it 

"I'll love to see you tomorrow Chloe, that sounds nice." The smile on Chloe's face is worth it. It's just so pretty....

"Oh" I'm on cloud 9 right now but I gotta ask 

"What about your parents Chloe? Don't they want you to eat with them?" I really can't remember the last time I had an actual Thanksgiving dinner with Dad but I really don't want Chloe to be with me during the holiday. I mean I absolutely want her with me but she has a family and that comes first.

"Things are a bit tense at the house right now...I wasn't online because of the asshole who married my Mom. He's said some shit about Rachel and I just snapped at him....been at this Junkyard since. I just found it too it's pretty cool...." I've been so lost in Chloe's eyes I haven't noticed the background. I take my eyes off her and sees that she's lying down on a back of a truck. I can't tell what type of truck this is but Chloe looks really comfortable and she is smiling so that's perfect 

"That sounds awful Chloe I'm so sorry" I try to cheer her up 

"It's all good Max, shits been happening for years now. Not the first time I've run off, you know I'm a bit shocked I haven't seen you since the pandemic." I don't want to tell Chloe the truth that I've barley stepped outside so I change the subject. Or at least I try too I really don't know what else to say and Chloe just lets it go when its obvious I'm not going to answer her question 

"Sooo what do we learn today anything?" 

"Not much we really just...." 

**A few hours later**

Me and Chloe talked for a really long time. Its pretty dark outside and Chloe just couldn't stop talking about tomorrow. I'm super excited too but I'm also super nervous....what if she doesn't like what she sees? What if I'm too ugly for her.....

I take a shower hoping I'm not going to cry. During my shower my thoughts of Chloe rejecting me isn't stopping so I quickly get out of the shower, I take Lisa who was sleeping on the floor, get some chocolate and I rush over to my room. My laptop is on the charger so I start to emergency search things that'll hopefully calm me down. Lisa just went right back to sleep in my lap so I stuff chocolate in my face. 

I'm forcing myself not to cry but its not working. I can't stop thinking worse case scenarios for tomorrow....I should be happy that I'm seeing the girl who I'm pretty sure I've fallen for but I'm scared...

I really have no clue what to do now so I shut my laptop down and try to get some sleep. My fight fails as I do end up crying but at least I've fallen asleep after I'm done crying...

**The next day**

I've had a pretty shitty time, I couldn't stop tossing and turning in my bed. More tears came but it didn't work. Lisa had to get off my bed so she wouldn't get hurt by me. I really can't remember the last time I tossed and turned this much which also meant I got no sleep. What a fantastic start to the day....

I open up my laptop not really sure what to do but that's when I see a message on Skype. I don't even try to think whose messaging me right now I just open the stupid message but doing so makes my day a whole lot better 

It's a selfie of Chloe whose holding up the peace sign with the caption. "Can't wait too see you Max :)." Chloe's blue hair is also tied in a ponytail and I know I'm smiling right now but holy shit I can't help it 

Chloe Price is gorgeous

Now that my day is so much better now I pretty much prance around the house waiting for a text from Chloe. Or should I just text her my address? Or should she text me hers and I'll meet her there? Or should I just chicken out and tell Chloe not to come? 

My self-loathing stops when I see a yellow Post-It note on the fridge. "Happy Thanksgiving Max" Dad's handwriting has always been shit but I'm really happy he said something to me. Most holidays he don't and even though Thanksgiving isn't my favorite holiday I'm really thankful I got a note from my Dad. I take the note and put it in my little baggie that has all the notes he ever wrote me. It sure is a lot but hey....at least its something 

Time flew by and I finally decided to text Chloe my address. She did leave me on read so I just assume she's still eating with her family. Last night I got to learn more about Chloe's home life. It's not the greatest but she did tell me that her and Rachel are sisters. They're not blood sisters but Chloe always wanted another sister and Rachel filled that bond. I think its really sweet but what's not sweet is her step dad. They argue so much and Chloe is on the urge to just run away but she's not going too because of Rachel. It's sweet the bond that they share but I feel kinda stupid that I thought they were dating....

I plop down on my couch unsure what to do now so I watch some TV. I'm shocked to see that the Dog Show is still going on but I'm not complaining. I turn it on expecting too see some dogs but I don't see them. I do see some people talking about how great this medicine is but the commercial ends quickly and the first pup I see is this Pug and I just.....

"Yo Max you there?" I wasn't expecting Chloe to be here so soon so I jump on the remote to turn the TV off. I loudly cuss when the stupid thing isn't turning off so I just turn it on mute and I rush to open to open the door. I have my hand on the knob with my other hand holding my mask and that's when my anxiety decides to fuck me over and remind me about last night. 

I try my best to fight it but the thoughts are getting worse and now I want to cry again. I don't hear Chloe's voice but I do hear some footsteps. I assume Chloe's leaving so I open my door and I immediately stumble outside not expecting the force too be so hard. I fall right on my ass but I'm not in pain because off all the leaves outside. I know I just made a complete ass out of myself but Chloe can't leave. I sit up really hoping she didn't leave and low and behold there she is. Chloe Price in the flesh....

"Happy Thanksgiving Max." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving :)


	11. Chapter 11

Am I dead? I sure as shit feel like I am. There's no way CHLOE PRICE is there....standing in my driveway holding some food. She must be my angel cause holy guacamole she's pretty! Her blue hair is just.....and her eyes are just.....AND HER LIPS ARE JUST.....okay is this too much? Probably but HOLY SHIT CHLOE'S SO BEAUTIFUL! Is this fangirling? I mean probably but still....fuck me she's adorable. AND SHE'S SMILING AT ME?????????????????????????????????? 

"Uh Max....you okay?" I hear Chloe say but I can't get over how AWESOME this day is. I awkwardly nod at Chloe's question and I wonder where her mask is 

"Don't worry about my mask. Tis right here" Chloe pulls her blue mask out of her pocket but I can't get over the fact that CHLOE JUST READ MY MIND! I wonder if she knows what I'm thinking about 

1 percent school work 

49 percent this virus 

50 percent her 

I SHOULD WRITE SOME FANFICTION ABOUT THIS! Okay maybe not.....I really got to dial back the creepiness......

"Its a really pretty day outside....wanna just eat out here? Don't get me wrong I'd love to see your place Max but buy me dinner first cutie" Chloe winks at me and I just.....

I cAN't DEAL with her right now. Nope I just can't, I CAN'T....okay maybe I can....

"Not as pretty as you" OKAY WHAT WAS THAT MAX! I have no clue what the hell I just said my mouth took over for me. I'm extremely embarrassed right now but then Chloe LAUGHS at me???? 

But I can't tell if its a 'That was so funny Max I want to kiss you now' 

Or 

'That was so lame Max I'm never going to kiss you ever weirdo' 

Probably the second one 

"Are you flirting with me Max? Ain't the first time you done this and I gotta wonder if you're serious or not." 

I AM OMG I'M 100 PERCENT AM! 

I want to scream this as loud as I can but I don't. In fact I don't say anything at all I just stand there like the weirdo that I am. Chloe was really expecting an answer from me too and now I'm sad....

"I hope you like turkey Max cause holy shit the bird was huge as hell." Chloe changes the subject as she starts to walk towards me but she doesn't get too close. In fact she places one of the plates that she's carrying and puts it on the ground. The plate has wrapping over it so it's totally fine but just to be sure Chloe puts a napkin under it. 

"You don't gotta worry Max I don't have it but we gotta be safe. Just in case ya know?" I shake my head and walk over to get the food 

"I really have no clue what you like so I guessed?" There's a couple handfuls of turkey, some mashed potatoes, a roll and some mac and cheese. Turkey really isn't my thing but I'm not going to tell Chloe that, she's really sweet to get me some food as I probably was going to microwave something and binge watch Adventure Time. 

I want to ask Chloe why she has a plate for herself but I don't. I just awkwardly eat my food in complete silence while my whole body is screaming at me to say SOMETHING too her but I can't. 

"I was thinking maybe we can Skype and watch Adventure Time later? Again I'm all for just barging into your house but I'm not sure that's a good idea cause I feel like I don't have it but that doesn't mean I don't have it. Haven't gotten tested yet I should probably do it just too be safe...." I just shrug my shoulders at Chloe's statement and continuing eating. I'm starting to hate myself now that I haven't said anything to Chloe yet. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything to drink....I had no clue what you like. Why don't you tell me so I can remember?" A question! THIS IS IT, I GET TOO SAY SOMETHING TO CHLOE! 

I'm just about to open my mouth but then I hear Chloe's phone go off. She loudly groans and excuses herself. Meh it's alright I'd rather talk to someone else as I'm sure as shit haven't said anything to her.....

"I told you I'm spending time with Max!......Max is my friend how do you not know her!.....because Thanksgiving is stupid!....I don't care!..... because Max is sure as shit better company then David!.....UGH!" Chloe's obviously pissed off about that phone call. I should say something to her! Try and calm her down! 

Chloe sits down in the grass and tries too eat her food but she doesn't eat. She just throws the plastic fork on the ground and then swears. She searches for the fork but she can't find the thing so she huffs and looks back at me. I awkwardly put my hand out with my plastic fork in hand even though I already ate from it but I really don't know what to do right now 

"Its your fork Max....besides I saw you already eat dork. Do you like it?" I shake my head and Chloe grins at me. 

I eat some more but I can see Chloe's really hungry so I get up and walk into my empty house. 

"Where are you going?" She asks and sounds really genuine. I can't help but to smile at her as I finally say something! 

"Fork....for you...." Progress! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Instagram and a Twitter! You can follow me on there if you like but you don't have too! :D   
> Instagram- ryan987213  
> Twitter- RyanM198   
> Send me a message saying how awesome sauce I am or send me a message saying how much of a buttface I am orrrrrrrr you could just stalk me on there. Bit weird if you do but I'm cool with that :D *locks all my doors just in case*


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't Pricefield fluff in this chapter.....oh what's that you want to read just to be sure? Well I'm not stopping you :)

As I grab Chloe's fork for her I wonder if I should get her something to drink. I don't have anything to drink either.....hopefully this will start a conversation and I can talk too her! and I'll get to know her better! And we'll hopefully go on a date and do.....I don't know what but I'm feeling confident! I walk back outside feeling very confident which lasts for about 2 seconds as I realize something. 

I'm going to have to get close to Chloe to give her her fork....well shit 

"Hey Max" Its also not far at all as I see her smile at me but it's not a 'nice too meet you stranger' smile its a 'I'm happy too see you' smile. This isn't fair at all.....

I stand there like the complete idiot that I am but Chloe just looks right back at me. I'm going to ask her what she wants to drink! I'm going to do it! 

"Everything okay Max?" Chloe asks and no Chloe everything is NOT okay. 

Since it's pretty obvious I'm not going to say anything my legs take over my body as I walk closer to her. 

"I....uh.....fork.....hereyougo" I extend my hand out for her and Chloe just smiles at me and takes the fork but since life isn't fair at all for just a second Chloe rubs her finger on the palm of my head and this very short contact between the two of us makes me explode. My cheeks are starting to turn red, my heart is beating so fast I'm pretty sure I'm about to die but I don't care. Chloe touched me! Okay that's a bit weird to be happy about but I'm a loser and this hot girl touched me! On my hand which lasted about a second but still! 

"Thank you Max" Chloe once again does that smile but she digs in her food. Once again I'm just standing not really knowing what else to do but my body once again takes over as I see just a little bit of food as made its way onto Chloe's cheeks. Now I totally absolutely could've just waited for Chloe to clean the food herself HOWEVER I did not do that. Chloe wasn't expecting this as I see a little bit of blush starting to form but then I realize we're pretty close to each other. Not close enough to kiss.....CAUSE I'M TOTALLY NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT

"Thanks dude..." I'm pretty sure I'm about 2 seconds away from passing out and it doesn't really help that I haven't moved from Chloe. I could smell her.....I know I'm being a bit of a creep right now but I really have no clue what the hell to do right now. So here I am just awkwardly watching Chloe eat and she isn't saying a word to me. All she's doing is just eating away....I look over and see the plastic fork in the grass so I pretty much run over to pick it up 

"I FOUND IT!" I say without thinking and this causes Chloe to jump and spill some of her food on the ground. 

"OHMYGOSHCHLOEI'MSOSORRY" Well I just ruined any chance I had with Chloe. She's totally going to hate me now....she looked so hungry too.....

I run over to my food hoping to give Chloe some. I'm not really thinking right now so I walk over to Chloe but my hands are really shaking right now so Chloe puts her food down and walks towards me 

"Calm down Max.....this ain't going to be the only time we eat together its okay" 

I'M SORRY WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY??????????????????????????????

"What?" I mange to say 

"I um....never mind...." Now Chloe's nervous and its because of me! Well now I feel like a complete asshole.....

"Look I uh....gotta go dude...." Yup I'm definitely going to cry right now.....

"Goodbye Max" I can tell Chloe's upset and I know its my fault so I'm going to apologize! I'm definitely going to pass out after this as my heart is speeding up right now and I'm pretty sure I can't breathe but Chloe can't leave! 

"No.....please don't go......" I say loud enough for Chloe to hear me. Chloe turns around and the look on her face is of complete sadness. Great I'm an asshole and Chloe's going to cry because of me....fantastic.....

"Why Max? I thought this whole thing wrong you don't like me and you know what I don't blame you. I'm ugly trash and I don't deserve you so I guess I'll see you at school or whatever...." 

"I like you...." 

"What was that?" 

"I LIKE you Chloe.....but not like omg I want to be your friend like omg I want to go on a date with you. Omg I would like to hold your hand at the very least. Omg....I want to kiss you....but we can't....." 


	13. Chapter 13

"And that makes me really sad because its really tempting to just give you a hug right now or hold your hand but I can wait. UNLESS you don't like me that way then that's totally fine I understand if you don't Chloe. You're just REALLY pretty Chloe and I think about you a whole bunch like I wonder what you ate for breakfast and how you feel every time the wind touches your skin. I think about how you feel whenever someone calls you beautiful cause holy shit you are. I think about you Chloe because you're.....wowzers and I'm....not so wowzers and I know I probably sound really creep right now and I'm sorry if your getting that vibe but I don't talk to anyone but talking to you? It's easy....it makes me smile....if you want to go Chloe then you can go I'm not forcing you to stay but just....you're not ugly trash Chloe. You never were or never will be..." 

It breaks my heart too see Chloe crying right now. It's all because of me and I have to apologize but how? I meant every word I said but she's crying and now I really want to just say fuck it and run into her arms to calm her down 

"I'm sorry I made you cry Chloe...." She's really upset and I'm about to cry myself but I hear a laugh and its absolutely my favorite sound in the entire world 

"You dork that was really sweet Max, you meant what you said right? Cause if you didn't I'd be hella upset dude..." 

"Every word Chloe...." I manage a smile and Chloe wipes away some of her tears a little 

"Thank you Max, I'd totally hug you right now but you know....." Chloe just stands there awkwardly and I'm about to say 'Fuck it I'm going to hug you' but then I realize I'd have to get close to Chloe. Which means are bodies are going to be pressed up against the other....I'd get to smell her.....okay maybe I shouldn't cause now my heart is starting to race again 

"I'm finished eating by the way, Thanksgiving is pretty lame but with you its totally worth it dude" Chloe ate all of her food while I didn't eat that much. It was really sweet that she gave me some food and I should probably eat some but now I told her how I feel and maybe I can say some more words to Chloe! 

I go to open my mouth but nothing comes out. I try again but that's when I realize the problem I'm facing 

CHLOE JUST TOOK HER HOODIE OFF AND I ACCIDENTLY SAW SOME OF HER SKIN 

"Man the weather sure as shit changed. First it was cold now it's warm....shit Max are you okay?" I honestly don't remember seeing Chloe wearing a hoodie but now that she took it off I literally can't say anything. I try my best but nothing comes out so I sort of just make some noises at Chloe and I hope she doesn't think I'm crazy or anything.

"I think I broke you Max, I guess I'll be going now...." Chloe says but her legs don't take her anywhere. In fact she's still standing right there 

"I'm about 2 seconds away from calling the fire department Max your cheeks are so red right now" I can't tell if Chloe is worried or is serious. 

"Aw shit gotta take this don't go anywhere Max" Chloe teases and takes out the ringing phone in her pocket 

I continue to stand there like a complete dork right now as the thought of Chloe's tummy is on my mind. I know its weird to be thinking about that but I mean....fuck me I'm pretty sure she has pericing on her tummy too. I wonder if it hurt....it probably did I'd never get that on my tummy also I'm pretty sure I saw a tattoo on her arms. I was really starting at Chloe so much I kinda forgot to look at her clothes....I wonder if she'd strip for me if I asked her...okAY time to STOP thinking about that....

Chloe starts to walk away from me which makes me frown but I hear that she's yelling at someone. Chloe's doing a awful job to hide the fact that she's yelling but now I'm worried. Chloe tries to put a face on as the phone call ends but I finally learn how to talk again 

"Are you okay Chloe?" I ask trying my best not to sound worried but I am 

"I uh....gotta go dude....I'm sorry Max apparently I'm in 'big trouble' I really got to get my own place....mind if I move in with you?" Chloe asks me and just before my jaw hits the ground and I scream out a YES! Chloe says 

"I'm kidding..." By the tone of her voice I wonder if she's not....

"But yeah I gotta go dude, today was....amazing Max really. I'll call you as soon as I get home so we can watch Adventure Time together okay?" Chloe's smile makes me melt I just nod at her 

"Awesome sauce Max....bye" Chloe puts her mask on and goes to walk away but not before I say 

"WAIT!" I blurt without thinking, I really have no clue what to say so I just tell her. "Bye Chloe...." I'm a bit sad that Chloe's leaving as she just waves at me and I see that she's wearing black nail polish 

"MAX WAIT!" Chloe yells as I have my hand on my door knob. I turn around really hoping she's about to say 'I'm totally not kidding I was serious I would like to move in with you' but she says "Bye Max" which is okay too and walks off. 

I walk in my house a bit sad that Chloe's gone. I took Chloe and mines food and throw hers away while I put mine on the table. The Dog Show is almost over so I watch that hoping it'll cheer me up as Lisa snuggles up next to me...

**A few hours later**

Okay I may or not be freaking out right now. Chloe hasn't called me, I told myself maybe she's busy I wasn't expecting a call as soon as she arrived but she's been gone for hours now. I try to calm myself down by watching some TV and snuggling with Lisa but I can't. I'm so nervous I'm about an hour away from calling the police. Okay maybe I shouldn't because cops scare me....I know I shouldn't be afraid of them but they yell so much and I just.....

I hear a knock at my door, I run to the door almost tripping. Once again I almost fall right out my house but the person whose knocking makes me smile and then sad 

"Max...." A very teary eyed Chloe says. She has her mask on but it doesn't hide the very noticeable black eye....

I stand there absolutely speechless but Chloe's not alone. Rachel Amber is right behind her and she too also has a black eye....


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse this chapter

"You've been living with him for so long?!?!?!?!? AND HE HIT YOU! WHAT KIND OF 'MAN' HITS A TEENAGER! THAT MAKES NO SENSE! YOUR MOM JUST......was okay with this?!?!?!?!?!? how the HELL could she be????????? HE HIT YOU! AND RACHEL???? And you just........WHAT THE HELL! Why would he SAY THOSE THINGS! That's so mean Chloe! No he's not even a man he's a......ASSHOLE! A big giant stupid ugly asshole! WHO HIT YOU AND RACHEL! I swear to GOD Chloe if you say it was just a accident I'll be......I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUT YOU DON'T ACCIDENTLY HIIT TWO PEOPLE! YOU HAVE A BLACK EYE CHLOE! We HAVE to call the police....or the military.....OR BOTH! HE HIT YOU AND RACHEL and that is just not okay! How can you live with that.....PEICE OF GARBAGE! He's so.......ASSHOLE! NO you know what I'm going to kill him! That's what I'm going to do I will kill him! My Dad has a gun just in case......" 

Ever since Chloe's told me who hit her I've been ranting for quite a while. I lost my voice but when I look over at Chloe and Rachel they're both.....SMILING! HOW COULD THEY BE SMILING THEY BOTH HAVE BLACK EYES! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHOSE ANGRY ABOUT THIS! 

"I like her Chloe....she's a keeper" Rachel winks at me and then gets a phone call and excuses herself to answer it 

"Max I..." I run off to go get some things for both of their eyes but Rachel is blocking the entrance to the bathroom so I just muster my way around her trying my best not to listen to her conversation 

"I'm worried about you Rach...." Is all I can hear which makes me know that she's talking to Steph. 

I open the medicine cabinet but that's when I realize I have no clue what I should get. Thankfully Rachel sees me as I assume she's going to help me but she shuts the cabinet. I'm about to say 'What the hell are you doing' but she says 

"We took care of it Max it's okay" 

"You're with Max? That's sweet she's really cool" I hear which makes me smile a bit but I'm still confused 

"We dealt with the swelling it'll be fine" Rachel says but that's not good enough answer for me so I reopen the cabinet and grab everything I see. Rachel just smiles at me and thankfully doesn't argue 

I return to ready to help her but two things happen 

1\. Chloe does that smile again which sorta makes me want to die 

2\. I realize have to get close to her to help her out.....oh boy.....

"Me and Rachel...." I already know what she's going to say but I just throw all the medicine I have and throw it on my table 

"I don't care if you dealt with the swelling let me help you Chloe.....please..." I'm about to beg but Chloe just nods her head which makes me happy 

I just sit on the ground really confused but Rachel returns from her phone call and grabs one of the medicines. I try to read the title of it but its really long as I have no clue what the hell it is but I'm totally ready to put it on Chloe's eye but Rachel does it instead 

Okay maybe not 

I awkwardly sit there not really sure what the hell to do. Chloe does the same for Rachels eye and now its really silent. That's when the thought comes to me, Chloe is in my house......and Chloe's really pretty and Rachel is too......well this is.......

"What did Steph want?" Chloe asks which breaks me out of my thoughts 

"She was just worried about me. She's really sweet...." 

"You have to ask her out dude she's like....in love with you...." WHY DID CHLOE LOOK AT ME WHEN SHE SAID THAT??????????????????

"I'm uh......going to go sleep now you guys uh......goodnight" I almost run into my room but Chloe gets up and grabs my wrist. She quickly lets go but that touch between us makes my heart explode and now I'm just standing there 

"You have two pretty girls in your house Max who want to have sex with you. Aren't you going to take us Max?" 

WHAT IN THE......

"Are you really about to go to sleep right now dude?" Chloe asks me and I'm REALLY thankful she didn't say what I thought she did. I once again just stand there really confused but Chloe's phone rings, she takes her phone out her pocket but that's when I see her lock screen. 

ITS A NAKED PICTURE OF ME? HOW DID SHE......

Chloe declines the call and that's when I see her actual lock screen. It's her and Rachel when they were kids 

Well that's a relief 

The two of us just stand there not really sure what to do but we're CLOSE to each other. Like close enough for me to just kiss Chloe right now.....I'M GOING TO DO IT! 

"Its a nice place you got Max" Chloe says as I realize I haven't leaned forward at all. I just shrug my shoulders but that's when Lisa comes and rubs herself on Chloe's leg. I almost just swoop Lisa up myself so I can have a distraction from whatever the fuck is going on right now but its not over because Chloe says

"You have a beautiful pussy Max" 

THERE'S NO WAY CHLOE JUST SAID THAT! 

"What a cute kitty.....can I pet him Max?" Chloe asks me and I'm really getting tired of this....whatever the hell is going on in my mind

"Her.....Lisa.....yes....." I say and finally I sit myself down on my couch. Chloe sits right next to me and leans in to give me a kiss and I'M REALLY HOPING THIS IS HAPPENING!

"I think Rachel had a plant named Lisa once. Ain't that a confidence?" Chloe says and I really want to die right now. So much shit is happening and I really think I'm dying right now because Chloe is in my house and I saw her earlier but what is true is the fact that Chloe is sitting right next to me. So that's....good.... 

Rachel just gives me a grin and asks if she can watch some TV. I let her and PORN STARTS TO PLAY?????????

"Damn Max.....I wasn't sure you were into that hardcore shit.....nice." OKAY THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! 

"I will hurt you if you change that channel Rach" Chloe says and THANKFULLY porn isn't playing. Its We Bare Bears but I do chuckle because Chloe must really love that show but one more thing happens and I swear to god if this isn't happening...

I put my hand down on the couch but Chloe puts her hand on top of mine. I really want to scream because holyfuckingshitimholdinghandswithmycrush but I brace myself because of course this isn't happening 

But it is happening.....I must've blinked about 1000 times but Chloe is actually holding my hand right now.....yayyyy


	15. Chapter 15

I've must've fallen asleep because I feel a light right in my face. I assume its the sun and not Rachel and Chloe flashing a light right in my eyes. As I slowly move my eyes I see Chloe and Rachel heading towards the front door. Lisa is in my lap but as I bolt straight up she jumps right out of my lap 

"Where are you going?" I try not too sound worried but the look on my face doesn't help at all. I also see a note on my table which makes me kinda mad that they wouldn't of said goodbye too me 

"We're going home Max" Rachel says which makes me really angry. How could they even think about going home right now when HE'S there????? 

"You can stay here as long as you need. You can't go home..." Chloe's not even looking at me as she's on the urge of tears but I don't care they're staying here 

"That's very sweet of you Max but...." 

"THERE'S NO BUTS! HOW CAN YOU THINK OF LEAVING RIGHT NOW WHEN....." My outburst shocks the both of them but I get interrupted by Chloe

"Mom kicked him out Max and wants to talk too the both of us" 

"Do you have proof that she did or are you just going to take the word of someone who just stood there and watched the both of you get hit?" My blood is boiling right now. I sure as shit don't like the asshole who hit them but now they want to 'talk' I don't believe it 

"That's not far Max Joyce is really amazing, you'd like her if...." 

"SHE MARRIED A DOUCHE BAG WHO HIT THE BOTH OF YOU!" 

Chloe and Rachel just look at me and are about to leave. I really don't want to get between the both of them but I will because I can't believe they're actually willing to go 'home' right now. It makes no sense so...

"We're probably not going to be in school today Max. I'm sorry..." 

"Please don't leave...." I'm about to get down on my hands and knees if I need too. I barley know what's going on and the both of them could be in danger. I don't know anything about their home life but I'm starting too wonder if I shouldn't even fight this. They weren't even going to say goodbye too me and are dead set on talking but what if he's there? What if he hurts them again and I could've done something saved them by forcing them to stay? 

Yes I'm head over heels in love with Chloe and yes we held hands last night but would Chloe listen to me? Why are they barley saying anything....

"I will call you as soon as I can okay? We'll be okay dude I promise" Is the last words I hear before Chloe and Rachel leave. I just sit there so confused, so upset... so angry....

**One week later**

Life sucks. I haven't been to school at all, Chloe texted me and explained what happened but that's it. One text a week ago and its been radio silence minus a 'I'm okay Max don't worry text' Everyday I wake up, check my laptop and when I see that there's no other messages from Chloe I cry. Over a week of crying and I'm pretty exhausted, I've gotten to the point where I'm thinking I should just give up on Chloe entirely. I've texted her a bunch of times which she's all read but she doesn't answer my messages. Rachel tried to explain but I don't want to hear it from her I want to hear it from Chloe. 

I don't know what's going on and it makes me so.....angry really. How could Chloe not talk to me? I'm not going to force her to talk but going back 'home' a day after you got a black eye is a lot too take in. On the other hand maybe I should just wait and let her talk too me when she's ready? 

I know that's the right thing to do but it still doesn't stop me from being mad at her

Me not talking to other people minus Rachel and Chloe has gotten worse. I've been to school once this week and it was probably the worst day of my life. I couldn't stop stuttering whenever a teacher asked me a question. Normally I'd just shut my laptop down and try again tomorrow but the teachers are starting to take points off your grade if you do that. I'm considering asking my dad too write the school a note explaining what's wrong with me but even I don't know what's wrong. 

At least my dad has been leaving me more Post-It notes so that's good. 

He told me that his job was really important and that its for the greater good which is fine I guess but I really want too see him. Tried leaving him a note but all he wrote was 'I'm sorry but I can't. I love you Maxi' 

Lisa has been a real trooper lately calming me down whenever I cry. She pretty much puts her face right into mine which sometimes makes me a little mad but sometimes it actually works. I have no clue how but it does....

It's currently....late as due by the loud crickets outside. I really hate violence and would never hurt a soul but I wouldn't mind taking a broom too these crickets so they could finally shut up. I'm not even going to try too shoo them away cause I know they'll be back 

I hear a ding on my laptop and when I go to check it it makes me smile 

I've received a message on one of my fanfictions that I wrote a couple of months ago. Me writing fanfiction kinda helped as I wrote whatever the hell I wanted but lately I've been slacking. I have made a 'I'll do it today' promise too myself but inspiration hasn't really striked my lately. Well that's not entirely true, it has crossed my mind on writing fanfiction about me and Chloe but I change the both of my names but then again 

That'd be kinda weird 

**BluLove6969- Hey I really hope you finish this some day. I really liked your characters and especially the story :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked those two one shots that came to me in the shower. I hope your Christmas was amazeballs but if you don't celebrate then that's cool beans to :)   
> Believe me there will be a conversation about everything that's happened this year....just waiting if anything else insane happens because lets face it 2020 is a awful year


	16. Chapter 16

**MaxC9251995- Thank you so much! My anxiety has been awful lately so I haven't had the motivation to continue this but I hope so some time in the future!**

The comment did give me some motivation as I click 'Edit Work' but it just results in me staring at a blank screen. I try to think of something, anything too write but nothing comes. What I'd normally do is wait a few days so I don't get burned out but its been months now....

Frustrated I'm about to shut my laptop when I get another message on the site 

**BluLover6969- I know what its like to struggle with anxiety. You're not alone and I know this is going to sound awkward right now but if you ever want to talk feel free to send me a private message on here. But if you don't want to talk too a random stranger I totally understand :)**

Well whoever this person is making me smile. I want to say something back or maybe take them up on their offer but I'm really tired right now so I shut my laptop too get some sleep. 

At least I have a smile on my face when I do fall asleep 

"If you miss classes this week Max then you're going to lose 50 percent of your grade. I have no clue what's going on in your home life but you need too take this seriously. I expect you to be here from now on" The teacher tells me earning a 'get her teach' comments from some assholes. I'm really not in the mood to fight or really cry right now so I just shrug my shoulders and pull out my notes 

"Sorry I'm late teach" Chloe says and I'm not even going to look at her right now. The teacher gets on with her lesson as I get a private message on Skype 

I'm not even going too read it right now I'm pretty sure its Chloe. It may NOT be Chloe but again I'm mad at her 

This goes on until the last teacher of the day leaves the call. I check too see that there's 27 unread messages throughout 7 teachers teaching but I'm not going to bother. 

"Max wait" Is the last words I hear before I shut my laptop. I have no clue if Chloe wrote me a 'I'm sorry for being a ass' but I really don't care. As the day goes on its killing me to check Chloe's messages on Skype but I don't do it 

For about 20 minutes until my heart won't stop beating but I'm rather proud of myself for waiting so long. 

"You look cute" 

"I missed you" 

"OMG YOU WOULD NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT" 

"We still gotta watch Adventure Time together Max" 

Is just the few messages I read. I totally don't smile at any of them but not one is a apology for almost ghosting me so I don't reply too any of them. Not going to lie I really miss Chloe and I do feel bad for hanging up right now but she has to know that her not responding too me really hurt me. But at least she's okay so that's good 

**BluLover6969- OMG I LOVE ADVENTURE TIME! Marceline is my favorite for sure wbu?**

I needed a way too take my mind off of Chloe so hear I am messaging this stranger. I don't know why but talking too this person makes me...happy? Our conversation just seem so....nice. I can't help but to really enjoy talking to this person. I'm a bit terrified to ask what this persons gender or name is so I don't even think about asking. However I did manage to ask what there favorite tv show is so that's progress. 

Come to think of it Chloe loved Adventure Time too....

**MaxC **9251995- She's my favorite too but can we talk about something else?****

A mere seconds go by until I get my responce 

**BluLover6969- Sure dude....what do you want to talk about?**

**MaxC9251995- Do you.....have any pets?**

It makes me smile that I don't have to wait that long for the responce 

**BluLover6969- I did...his name was Bongo. He was my best friend but sadly he died when I was a kid. Wbu?**

Well here comes the water works....

**BluLover6969- Everything okay?**

I wipe some of my tears away seeing this message. Whoever this person is they don't like too wait for a responce. Just like me...

**MaxC9251995- I'm okay just crying because of your cat. I'm so sorry btw**

**BluLover6969- Ah dude its okay everything has to die sadly**

I stare at this message until I get another one 

**BluLover6969- Can I ask you something?**

It takes me a while to type out my responce. I'm pretty sure I'm about to get the 'your a loser and I don't want to talk to you again' message. My responce is pretty long so I delete it and just respond with a question mark. 

It turns out whoever this person is must've fallen asleep or something because I've been starting at this screen for a while now. What a rather amazing message too not get a responce from 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably wasn't the best explanation work for Chloe going back to her place however it had to be done for one of the tags to come true ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have no clue where to take my fics right now HOWEVER that don't mean I can't give you guys some fluff ;)

"Hey Max, looking good" Chloe tells me which DOES NOT make me smile. After giving up on Blu I decided to call it a night. I almost missed class entirely but nope here I am, hair a complete mess barley staying awake. Chloe looks well....really pretty but I'm still mad at her 

"Ohhhhhhh someone has a crushhh!" One student says which I assume Chloe is going to say something mean or.....something Chloe Price esk but she doesn't say anything which I just.....

Why didn't she say anything? Try to deny it....

"You have to talk to her Max. Chloe has been really moody lately" Rachel sends me a private message. 

"I know we barley know each other but please talk to Chloe. She won't stop talking about you" Steph also sends me a private message. I literally do not care if Chloe is bothering all of her friends about me she needs to take the hint that I don't want to talk to her ever again. I want to talk to Blu....come to think of it Chloe is wearing a blue beanie....and has blue nail polish....and she did say Blue was her favorite color but still I don't care Chloe hurt me.

I still have no clue what's Chloe's home life is like not. If that asshole is still living with them or not. It really hurts that Chloe is just pretending that nothing happened between us. At least she's safe but still I need to know more.....if Chloe wants to tell me that is 

I really try my best to pay attention to todays lesson but Chloe won't stop looking at me. Won't stop sending me messages, she won't stop saying 'That's really smart Max' whenever I answer a question. I'm pretty sure if the teacher just straight up asks me what 2 plus 2 is and when I say 4 Chloe's going to think that's the smartest thing I've ever said. Its making me smile and feel really happy but my grades are really shit right now and I really need to focus. 

As the day goes by I'm finding it really difficult to pay attention, I want to scream as apparently every single one of my teachers have a lesson today and time just seemed to froze. 

"What do you think Maxine?" Apparently I've been asked a question and I have no clue what was asked. 

"I-...uh....can you repeat?" 

"You need to pay attention Maxine..." Right before the teacher is about to repeat of course Chloe says something 

"Hey bite off alright? Max is having a difficult time right now..." I really want to mouth 'thank you' to Chloe but she shoots me a wink which DOES NOT make me blush up a storm. 

The teacher gives Chloe a rather dirty look and repeats the question which I get wrong but Chloe tells me "That's a really good guess Max" 

"Thanks..." Steph and Rachel look rather pleased that I've said something to Chloe and she does too. 

As the final teacher of the day finishes their lecture I'm rather thankful this is online schooling because me and Chloe are probably going to have a really awkward chat but I can just close my laptop and....

"Guess its just the two of us huh?" Why did EVERY single student log off at the exact same time? This isn't fair at all as Chloe is sort of giving me puppy dog eyes but it looks....well quite weird actually. Her face is getting closer to the screen too....for some reason? A thought of 'Is she trying to kiss me over the screen right now' which DOES NOT make me answer with 'I really don't care if its behind a screen or not a kiss is a kiss' 

But its just Chloe's eyes that are getting closer to the screen. Her rather pretty blue eyes is all I can until Chloe backs off from the screen looking rather upset with herself. I want to hug her and tell her not to be sad but then again I'm mad at her so.....

"You're not going to say anything too me are you Max?" Me and Chloe have been on the call for a while now. Just occasionally looking at each other not saying anything 

I want to respond with, "I'm never going to talk to you again" or "I love you please marry me" but I respond with 

"You're an asshole do you know that?" But before Chloe can say anything I quickly shut my laptop. HA! THAT'S WHAT SHE GETS FOR IGNORNING ME 

"I could be your asshole" Chloe sends me a message with a selfie of her holding up the peace sign. She's wearing her blue beanie with a blue jacket which I see has 'William' on it. I really wanted to apologize for hanging up on her but now I read this and I just.....

LIFE IS TOTALLY UNFAIR! 

After I've calmed down because holyfuckingshitChloePriceissopretty I want to ask her who William is but I decide not too. Instead I just respond with 

"Can we talk?" 

I don't have to wait long for my responce 

"In person or online?" 

I'm not going to turn down the chance too see Chloe Price in person so I type that but then I think of how awkward our conversation is going to be so I say online....

I get that stupid Skype ring and I decide too put my laptop too the side and not even look at Chloe at all. Nope no way, her cuteness shall not work this time! 

"Hello do you know where I can find Max?" Chloe says which sort of confuses me as I think she's talking to a wall but instead I see that my laptop is pointing towards Lisa whose licking herself. I'm about to say something but Chloe beats me too it 

"I've been a real asshole to Max. Something happened a week ago and I went to her house which isn't that bad actually. We spent the night together and we held hands which was really amazing but I had to leave. Max was so worried about me and I really wanted too talk to her some more but I didn't do it. I never met a girl like Max before....she's really shy and I hope that one day I can get her to come out of her cocoon. I have so many amazing friends I want her to meet. I want to do so many things with Max but we're stuck indoors but you know what? I'm honestly okay with that because if I get too see that freckled face its all worth it. Seeing Max every morning is worth it....2020 has been an awful year but finally talking to Max Caulfield has been one of my favorite things this year." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they're still going to talk about 2020 and yes New Years will happen.....I don't know it exactly but I have some plans for Max and Chloe :)


	18. Chapter 18

"....You can't just say those things and expect me to forgive you Chloe! Do you know how hard it was for me? Everyday I would try and tell myself maybe she's busy or she just doesn't want to talk to me right now but to have all of my questions ignored!" I'm not going to lie Chloe's speech did tear me up just a little so my laptop is still pointed at Lisa whose still licking herself. 

"I'm not going to force you to talk too me Chloe. If you don't want to tell me about your home life I'm not going to force you to but you could've at the very least told me you don't want to talk about it not just ignore me! I thought you didn't want to talk too me anymore or I was getting too clingily by constantly asking you questions..." 

"Max I wasn't..." Chloe tries to say something but I'm not done 

"I totally understand if you don't want too talk to me because I was texting you so much. Of course I was worried about you I mean how could I not be? You're just so pretty Chloe like....I really like you but I totally understand if you don't want to talk to me. I might've went a bit overboard texting you and I did cry a lot because of you.....ANYWAYS it doesn't matter because I know you probably got like weirded out or something which is totally understanble I'm a bit of a weirdo like that. I just....wanted to say that I hope that you find love and respect that you deserve. Yeah I wished it was me who gave you that but its not....so.....yeah...." I kind of just went on a tangent not really sure what I was saying. 

I try my best not to cry right now after I don't hear anything from Chloe. So I just log off Skype completely, I'm not unsure if Chloe was going to say something but I really didn't want to hear that she doesn't want to talk too me anymore. 

Okay now I feel pretty bad because I probably should've let Chloe speak.....

I quickly log on back to Skype to go and invite Chloe back to a call. I know what she's about to say but Chloe deserves to speak. I hover around her name but I see that she's offline so that's....good. 

**A few minutes later**

"I WOULD MARRY YOU ICE KING!" I yell at my TV. I'm really upset right now so I turned on Adventure Time. I keep telling myself not to cry but any second now the tears are going to come and I probably won't stop crying for a while so that's....not so good.

"Max!" I hear someone yell my name. This startles the shit out of me so poor Lisa jumps when I scream. Its not a holy shit I'm about too die scream its a who in the hell is screaming my name when its late outside. 

Wait I know exactly who screamed my name....

What is Chloe doing outside my house? 

"Chloe?" I say. I don't get a responce because....Chloe is outside my house and I'm inside so I go to open the door but then my hands start to shake. 

"FUCK OFF ANIEXTY!" I yell which gets a chuckle from Chloe. It makes me really happy to hear Chloe laugh but my hand is still on the door knob and my front door is still closed. I try to open the door but my hands start too shake some more. I try to tell myself that everything is going to be okay but it doesn't work. 

Oh great I'm having a panic attack while my crush is standing outside my house during a pandemic....horray 

"Are you okay Max?" Chloe asks again but she's not angry. Well it does sound like she's a bit upset which makes me upset....

"Yes..." I say in a really weak voice. I lay down on the floor hoping that would calm down my shaking but it does not. Lisa tries to calm me down by putting her face onto mine but I shoo her away 

"You don't sound okay, is something wrong?" Chloe asks. I can hear that Chloe is standing right outside my door but I don't say anything too her. I scream at my brain to send some words to my mouth so I can say something....ANYTHING but nothing comes out 

"Max I will break down this door if something is wrong dude." I can't help but to wonder if Chloe is serious or not. 

"Pweas.....don't...." I muster up as I make my way back to couch too find a way to calm myself down. 

"Okay....I won't.....your probably wondering what I'm doing so late at night." 

"I am but....you can come to my house whenever you want to....friend..." Saying that last part finally breaks the dam that's been holding my tears as I finally start to cry. I understand why Chloe wants to be my friend...I mean I'm a little shocked she still wants to talk too me which I am grateful for but still...it hurts....

"Friend! What do you mean friend??? I don't want to be just your friend Max.....I meant what I said earlier dude. I want to do all those things with you...I hella like you dude. Your texting wasn't over the top I was an ass for not responding too you. I just....was shocked you cared so much about me? We're finally talking and I honestly thought you wouldn't like me cause I'm a ugly punk who has anger issues and hates talking about herself. I should've told you more Max and I'm sorry....if you want to be just friends I hella understand I just....wanted to tell you this in person...." Chloe sounds like she's on the urge of tears at the moment and we can't have the both of us crying so I say 

"You're not a ugly punk Chloe....you're really pretty...." 

"What did you just say?" Chloe actually gasps at this which makes me wonder if this is the first time someone's told her this 

I managed to stop crying just a little and I finally put my hand on the doorknob. Lisa makes her way towards me and nuzzles at my leg so I smile at her and give her some pets. I take a deep breath and open the door. Teary eyed and on the urge of crying some more I look right into Chloe's blue eyes and say 

"You're a beautiful punk Chloe Price.....and there's no way in hell that I wanna be just friends with you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I apologize for that long break I had! I just couldn't figure out how to continue my fics but after some long brain storm sessions I have some ideas! Everything should be back on track again :D   
> I also have another Pricefield one shot fluff that should be up tomorrow


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay well I gotta get going..." Chloe says. The two of us are separated by a screen door and its so hard for me not to fling the door open and give Chloe a hug. Or maybe something more...

"Oh....see you tomorrow?" I say with a smile on my face 

"Of course dude..." Chloe gives me a wink and looks back at my drive way. She looks back at me and says 

"Bye Max" 

"Bye Chloe" I say but I notice Chloe hasn't moved a inch 

"Hey Max?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Bye" I figure Chloe doesn't really want to leave. I want to offer that she can spend the night and my place but being here all alone with the girl who I just confessed my feelings for....It's really a amazing thought but also really scary. 

I really don't want to close the door but its getting pretty late and Chloe needs to get some rest. So I have my hand right on the door ready to close it when....

"MAX WAIT!" Chloe blurts which instantly gets me nervous assuming the worse I fling the door open but even though she's wearing her mask I can see the slightest of smiles on her face 

"Bye Max" I'm trying my best not to smile and pretend to be angry at her but I fail miserably

"I'M LEAVING NOW CHLOE!" I close the door but I quickly peak out of my window to see if Chloe is going to do anything else and I start to laugh when I see her throw her fist in the air and doing some kind of celebratory dance. It's actually really adorable to see her so happy but I wonder if its because of me? I assume but....what if it wasn't me? 

I tap on the window and this makes her instantly stop what she's doing. It's dark outside but I can see her cheeks start to turn a bit pink but its not pink enough....

I blow Chloe a kiss hoping to make her blush some more but it instantly backfires when she pulls her mask down and blows me a kiss back. Well there goes my plan as now my cheeks are starting to turn red. Chloe just laughs and waves goodbye. Well Chloe's gone but SHE BLEW ME A KISS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYY 

Kinda wish she would actually kiss me....

The smile on my face isn't going to leave anytime soon so I rush over to my bedroom and try to get some sleep. I hope that instantly go right to sleep so I can talk to Chloe tomorrow but sleep doesn't come. I keep tossing and turning thinking about how Chloe. How she came to my house, how we confessed our feelings for ourselves, are we dating? I really hope we are....I should've asked her.....

After about a few minutes of me just sitting down in my bed starting at the celling I feel something...wet? I look over thinking its Lisa but she's not in my bed. I sit up tossing the covers from my body and that's when I see it. Did I just pee myself? 

No I don't think I did....

I take my pants off and I see that my underwear is completely soaked. I take off my underwear and I see white liquid running down my legs. I sit in my bed completely stunned trying to figure out what this is but I get absolutely no where. I clean my legs up but I get this feeling which feels....amazing when I get closer to my....you know what. I shrug not really knowing what just happened. I put on another pair of underwear, I put my pants back on and get back into bed. Maybe Chloe would know what this white stuff is.

I finally mange to get some kind of sleep but when I open my eyes I don't even want to go back to sleep. I instantly run right into the living room almost tripping over Lisa whose sleeping on the ground and not next too me. Its a little weird but I don't question it, I get my laptop and turn it on but that's when I realize a yellow Post-It note on the fridge. I smile and run over to take the note off 

**Merry Christmas Max** The note reads with a 100 dollar bill attached. I frown when I don't see a 'Love you' or anything but when I check the time I realize I'm running late for class. 

"FUCK ME!" I shout and log into my Skype. I message my teacher asking for a invite and when I get it my screen flashes and now all eyes are on me. Well this is awkward....

"Glad you can join us Maxi" Chloe smiles at me and I'm instantly feeling so much better now. A very small smile is on my face as I want too say something but nothing comes out. I really hope that me not talking to Chloe is because all my classmates are here. I really want to ask Chloe if she knows what happened last night....

Since today is Christmas Eve there's only 2 teachers today which makes me really grateful. We really didn't learn anything at least I didn't think we did because my attention was of course on Chloe. Its officially Christmas vacation which at first just made me feel....not much but now I'm feeling really happy that we don't have school for a while. Maybe its because of Chloe and I get to talk too her more? Maybe....

"Don't leave Chloe!" I blurt out when the students are saying there goodbyes. This gets the attention of Steph and Rachel as the two of them log off at the exact same time. 

"I wasn't gonna leave dork...Merry Christmas Eve. Or is it Happy Christmas Eve? I dunno...." Chloe picks something up and puts on a blue Christmas hat on. It's actually really adorable as I kinda want to just stare at her but the mystery of what happened last night is on my mind so I straight up ask 

"Hey so I was thinking about you last night and uh....this white stuff was all over my legs? I really have no clue what it was but something weird happened. When I was cleaning myself up I touched my...you know and it felt....really nice. So I was wondering if you know what happened? I can totally show you my underwear I was wearing...you know what I'ma get it." 

"OH MY GOD MAX! THAT'S...." I hear Rachel squeal out in delight but Chloe throws a pillow at her and asks her to leave. But it wasn't a friendly get out it was more of a GET OUT OF HERE!

"Max you don't need to show me your underwear babe I know what you're talking about....what do you know about sex?" Chloe asks me but I can't get over the fact that she just called me babe.....that's awesome actually....


	20. Chapter 20

"I know a lot about sex I was just....making sure you knew...totally yep" I lie threw my teeth hoping Chloe wouldn't notice but the look on her face makes me hate myself so I scream rather loudly 

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT SEX OKAY! PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE!" I cringe with out loud I am. Okay I totally ruined it with Chloe. 

I lied to her 

She's going to find someone more prettier then I am 

They're going to have babies and be married and have sex and stuff 

But I'm going to be all alone...With Lisa....Yayyy go Max....

"Your parents didn't teach you about sex?" Chloe asks which wasn't what I was expecting. I'm still a bit stunned that Chloe didn't just say fuck you for lying to me so I explain 

"Nope, my mom died and with my dad being a Post-It Dad...yeah." I frown at the mention of my parents and so does Chloe 

"I'm sorry about your mom Max" Chloe looks really bummed out right now and so do I. I really want to say something to her but nothings coming to mind so we just sit in awkward silence. I really want to say something, anything to my blue haired girl but nothing comes out. I half expect Chloe to straight up leave this call but then she says something that I totally didn't expect 

"I can teach you about sex Max" I know my jaw isn't literally on the ground right now but its pretty close. 

"How Blackhell didn't make us take a sexual education case makes me so mad but I can teach you if you want to of course. If you don't wanna talk about it I totally understand babe we'll go at your pace" 

"You called me babe again" I point out 

"Is that a bad thing? I won't call you babe if you don't want me to Max. I'll call you whatever you want..."

"No no babe is perfect...can I call you babe?" I ask really really really hoping she says yes 

"Of course you can baby. You can call me whatever you want" Chloe gives me a wink which makes me speechless so I'm rather glad Chloe decided to go back to what we were talking about 

"So...do you want to talk about sex?" The mystery is killing me and I know Chloe would be a perfect teacher. What if she decided to wear glasses too...and had a uniform....that's really hot....I'd have to stay late after class.....she'd probably spank me for being so naughty...." I feel my panties start to get a bit wet right now. 

"Did you have another wet dream about me baby? Because that's really hot" Chloe snaps me out of my fantasy. Being caught thinking about Chloe makes me blush crimson. 

"That's what you had last night love. You were thinking about me and it turned you on. Now just thinking about how turned on you were last night is making me hella horny babe but I gotta focus on you. Now that white stuff was..." 

"It's all over me again Chlo" I interrupt you. I get this sort of urge like I want to put my hand down my pants and..

"Is it now? That's so hot Max....NOPE can't be thinking about that right now. Are you okay Max? You're not in pain are you?" It makes me rather happy that Chloe is worried about me but being in pain is the last of my worries at the moment 

"No way...this feels amazing Chlo. You've made me..." I realize that we're talking about sex and since I'm alone in my house I know Chloe isn't so I lower my voice and say 

"Horny?" I ask trying not to sound like a question but it does. I've watched people have...sex in movies and in Tv shows but I feel so stupid for not knowing anything about it. I should've known the basic stuff at least but I don't. I'm so lost when it comes to sex it's making me wonder why Chloe likes me. This can't be attractive I sound like such a loser right now...

"That's right babe.. are you okay Max? You seem sad...." I've noticed Chloe's hand go from out her pants back to her phone. I wonder what Chloe was doing but now she's looking at me with serious eyes 

"How can you find this attractive Chloe? I know nothing about sex....I didn't even know what being horny meant." The urge that I had goes away but I look down and see that my pants are still completely soaked so that's good I guess 

"Max I don't care if you don't know nothing about sex. I still find you hella attractive anyway, if you don't wanna talk about sex we don't have to it's okay. I'll totally come over to your house and prove to you that I'm still attractive to you....again. Say the word babe and I'm there" I smile just a little but I don't want Chloe to be outside that much so I shoot down that offer. Although the urge for her to relief what I felt earlier is tempting...

"No no it's okay, I want to talk about sex....what was that white stuff that's all over me?" I try my best to try and salvage the mood 

"It's called cum Max, it comes out of your vagina but you gotta clean yourself up dude that shit is hella sticky if you leave it all over yourself"

"But how did it....happen?" I cringe at my stupid question 

"Because you had a urge to touch yourself Max. The urge is a total bitch to just die out so whenever you have it you gotta touch yourself dude. Or don't its up to you babe" That makes sense....I think..... 

"But I haven't touched myself down there Chloe.." I really wish my parents would've told me this stuff or the school because this is really embarrassing talking about this to the girl I love but then again Chloe hasn't laughed at me yet. She's explaining it to the best of her ability which is really sweet of her but I still hate myself for not knowing my own body...what have I been doing all my life? 

"You've must've been really turned on then baby the urge is probably still there. You don't have to do it now if you don't want to Max you could just let it past but..." Chloe stops mid sentence which kind of scares me 

"But?" 

"I could....help you...." I see that Chloe walked over to her door and I also hear her knock it 

"How? You're not here in person Chlo" My heart starts to race as I'm dying to hear what Chloe has to say next

"Well what do you want me to do Max? I can touch myself too....I can strip for you....I can moan for you....I'll do anything you want me to do Max. Or we can talk about Adventure Time if you're uncomfortable. Whatever you want..." I wonder if Chloe also has the urge to touch herself but I can't tell because she looks really serious so I ask

"Do you...want to touch yourself?" I ask with almost a stutter 

"You have no idea how bad I want to Max" Well if she's wants to....and I want to....

"Can you...." I want to ask if she can do all of them but I can't say it. My body is telling me yes, my heart is telling me yes, my brain is telling me yes but once again I'm speechless.

"Can I?" Chloe's tone isn't impatient at all. She looks concerned but also ready so I stare into her gorgeous blue eyes which gives me confidence 

"Can you do all of those things?" Chloe just gives me a smirk and says 

"Of course Max, this is...sort of having sex by the way. We don't have to do this if you don't want too, I'm hella cool with masturbating in the bathroom" Chloe's about to say more but I cut her off 

"I want to sort of have sex with you Chloe Price" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a dude in case you don't know so ladies or fellas (or both) feel free to tell me how wrong I am in the comments. I need to learn anything I can when I write more NSFW Pricefield


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad bit of NSFW this chapter :D

Okay this can't be happening right now. Chloe actually agreed to strip for me! Don't be a dork Max it's totally fine everything is going to be okay.....

EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY HOLY SHIT CHLOE JUST TOOK HER SHIRT OFF! 

"You've been on my mind a lot Maxi. When we saw each other during Thanksgiving I just wanted to throw you on the ground and kiss you so bad." Chloe says in a very seductive tone and my hands instantly goes right down my pants. I feel this wetness all over but Chloe assures me that its a good thing but now I really don't know what to do. Granted as soon as my hand touched I make a noise which I'm 99 percent sure is a good thing

"I want to feel how wet you are Maxi." Chloe takes her pants off and HOLY SHIT SHE'S SO TALL! I can pretty much feel how warm my cheeks are as I move my hand around and I make yet more sounds. Chloe barley has to do anything else and this will probably be the greatest day of my life 

"Those moans are so hot baby...." Very carefully Chloe moves her hand down her panties and I really wish she would take them off but I see a really large grin on her face so I assume she's loving to tease me. 

"I really need to hear you again baby can you moan for me?" Chloe asks and before I even think I sort of make this noise but hearing myself out loud really makes me cringe. I'm honestly too afraid to open my eyes but I don't hear Chloe laughing at me so that must be a good thing 

"Mmmmm that's so hot Maxi...." Chloe walks back over to her laptop and points the camera right at her chest. My eyes aren't going anywhere as I watch Chloe play with one of her boobs. Granted that's the only part of my own body that I know which really makes me hate myself. I'm legally an adult how in the world do I not know my own body? My parents didn't teach me so that's....fun. I can't help but to frown thinking of my parents but I don't think Chloe's noticed as her eyes are closed continuing to play with herself 

"Let's take this off shall we?" Chloe undoes her bra but her hands a covering what I NEED to see 

"Chloeeee please" I push down the thoughts of my parents deep down as my breathing starts to speed up to the point where normally I'd be worried but I'm not going to miss this 

"Please what?" Chloe teases and if this is how its going to be I HATE her for it....okay I literally think I can't hate Chloe no matter what she does but still....WHY IS SHE TEASING ME! 

"Move your hand....please if you want too of course....I'm not going to force you if you don't want to...." Chloe chuckles hearing me say this but I need to know if she's comfortable with this too. 

Clearly she is as she moves her hand and I see Chloe's amazing boobs just staring at me. They're a lot bigger then mines but I really need to see them in person so I blurt out 

"I'm coming over" The high of seeing Chloe's boobs is making me not think straight and I'm about two seconds away from pretty much running out of my front door but Chloe stops me 

"You can't dude....Rachel and Mom just texted me saying they'll be home soon and there's no way in hell your first time is gonna be a quickie. You're going to enjoy it every second of it and I'm going to make sure of it" Its sweet that Chloe would say that....

"Or I could....come over to your place?" YES PLEASE! There's nothing in the world that's stopping Chloe from coming over right now. All I need to do is tell her Yes and she'll be here but I say 

"I don't want you to get in trouble Chloe" WHY WOULD I SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID! 

"Max I don't give a shit if I get in trouble." Well if she doesn't care.....

I can't help but to laugh just a little as Chloe's still sitting on her chair shirtless eagerly waiting for my responce. JUST SAY YES MAX AND YOU GET TO LOSE YOUR VIRGINY TO THE GIRL YOU LOVE! AND MAYBE CHLOE CAN TEACH YOU THINGS ABOUT YOUR BODY! JUST

SAY

YES

"Please...." OH MY GOD WHY WOULD I SAY NO! NOW CHLOE'S GOING TO BE MAD AT ME.....wait I didn't say no! HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY SAID YES! 

"See you in a bit baby" CHLOE'S COMING OVER! 

WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX! I'M FINALLY GOING TOO KISS THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS! AND DO OTHER STUFF.....wait what can I do? I don't even know my own body....I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MASTURBATE! CHLOE'S BODY NEEDS TO BE TOUCHED TOO....

"Wait...." I expect Chloe to be mad at me for this but she's not. She looks over at me and waits for what I'm about to say 

"I can't even masturbate Chloe how would I....you know?" 

"This is all about you baby I'm not expecting anything in return" Chloe goes back to putting her clothes back on but I stop her 

"No no but I want too...." Chloe looks back at the screen and sits back down in her chair 

"I can show you in person Max....I can show you where to touch me.....what I like and you wanna know the best part?" 

"WHAT!" I facepalm with loud I am right now but the suspense is killing me 

"We have all the time to experiment finding out what you like Maxi" Chloe does a double take and makes sure she has everything. 

"Oh that's....yay" Chloe smiles at me, kisses her screen and bares me farewell. I'm so excited I practically skip my way out my house and I wait outside. I have no clue how long it takes Chloe to get too my house but she needs to get here soon. The high I'm feeling is quickly fading and I don't know if I will be able to get it back.....granted I probably could as all I need to do is see Chloe's face.....wait Chloe's face turns me on? I mean her lips are....kissable. The way she smiles is just.....wow but I've noticed something. Chloe's grin, I don't know why I like her grin so much but she looks so happy when she grins. That half smile makes me think she'll be a good girl but also.....a bad girl. 

How far do I want Chloe to take me? I know she's not going to hurt me but what if she does. What if I like it being hurt....not like hurt too the point where I'm about to die but would I like it if Chloe would choke me? Tie me up?

I only know this because I overhead someone mention BDSM and as soon as I saw what it was it scared me. But what if Chloe likes BDSM? I'd probably try it if she likes it because I know Chloe would be gentle with me.

"Hey Max....where's your mask?" I'm so deep in thoughts I totally didn't see this person approach me. I smile thinking this is Chloe but since when did Chloe sound like a man? 

"Hi Dad" Turns out this isn't Chloe but my Dad...

Oh and Chloe just arrived too.....and she's wearing a very revealing outfit too.....

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy fuckkkkkk Dad NOW you show up??????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't tell me how its not realistic that a legal adult doesn't know her own body. This if fanfiction and I don't give a fuck if its not realistic xD


	22. Chapter 22

Its kind of funny that Dad would ask me why I'm not wearing a mask but he's not either. I see that Chloe is walking back the way she came and I really don't want her to leave. 

"Chloe wait!" I yell at Chloe, She instantly turns right back around but she doesn't make her way towards us

"Who is this sweetie?" My Dad asks but my eyes are right on Chloe's. She obviously doesn't know what to do and neither do I. 

"Is this your friend! Oh Max I'm so glad that you made a friend! Your mother would be..." I interrupt him 

"Chloe's not my friend....well I guess she is but she's my....girlfriend" I smile as I try and urge Chloe to get over here but once again she continues to stand rather far away. 

"Your girlfriend! Max I didn't know that...where are you going?" I really don't like the fact that Chloe is so far away as I kind of hope that the mood isn't 100 percent ruined now that my Dad is here. 

"I want to introduce you to my Dad Chlo....can you do that for me?" I ask, to really stir the pot I try my best at puppy dog eyes but the way Chloe is looking at me I don't think its going well.

"We gotta work on your puppy dog eyes Max...." Chloe can't help but to laugh and even though I probably look really stupid I'm still making the face. 

"Fine Max! I don't know how that worked but it did..." Chloe walks ahead of me as I get a better look at Chloe's outfit. She's wearing really really short pants and a black shirt that is very reveling. Her bra strap is very noticeable but Chloe also has a jacket around her waste so when we finally walk towards my Dad she puts the jacket on and I'm really hoping Dad hasn't noticed.

This walk is apparently the longest walk ever as I can't get the thought of Chloe's rather amazing boobs out of my head. I wonder if I could fall asleep on them? They were pretty big which makes sense because Chloe is so tall.....I wonder if Chloe would like if I squeezed them....or kissed them....or licked them.....okay Max now is NOT the time to think about that Dad is right there. 

"Are you okay Max?" Dad asks as I feel my cheeks are bright red so I just stand there blushing. 

"Hi Max's Dad I'm Chloe....Max's girlfriend." Chloe says but I'm still thinking about her breasts. I can't help but to catch a quick glance at Chloe who smiles at me but I really need to stop Dad is RIGHT there 

"Well nice too meet you Chloe I'm Ryan Max's Dad." The two shake hands as I see Dad is carrying something so it makes me assume he's probably going to be here a while. Maybe its my Christmas present, I should be happy that I finally am spending a holiday with my Dad but man I can't stop thinking about Chloe and just how sexy she was earlier. 

I'm so lost in thought I totally miss a joke that was said between the two of them. I offer some kind of smile that makes me seem like I was totally listening. It was apparently a very funny joke as Chloe's eyes are starting to water. 

"Well Chloe I can't really tell you where I work due to it being very confidential but what I can say is that it involves protecting this amazing country." 

"That's pretty cool I guess but just thought that raising your daughter would've been more important then protecting this amazing country. Not one person can save the world you know" Chloe says in a very pissey tone so I grab her arm and interrupt my Dad who was probably gonna say something totally interesting...

"What are you doing here Dad?" 

"I can't stand for long Max but I just wanted to give you a Christmas present and grab something really quick" Dad awkwardly hands me his gift and he doesn't even wait for my reaction as he makes a beeline right in the house. I give Chloe a look as I tear open my present. Chloe offers me a smile but I can tell she really wants too see what Dad is getting 

"Aww it's a.....what the hell is that Max?" Chloe asks and I really can't answer that question either it looks....

"Well do you like it?" Dad smiles at me but Chloe and I both see a yellow envelope in his hands. 

"Yeah Dad it's awesome thank you so much" I give my Dad a hug but I kind of don't want to let go. I don't know when I'll see him again....

Dad does hug me back but very carefully he pushes me off and smiles at me. 

"Well Max Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." Dad kisses my forehead and goes to leave but Chloe says trying her best not to sound pissed 

"That's it? You can't spend Christmas Eve with your own daughter" It's sweet that Chloe would suggest this but also shocking with how she enjoyed herself earlier. 

"I can't I have plans Max understands don't you sweetie?" I just sort of nod my head at Dad not even looking at him. He thinks this is good enough as he gets back into his car and speeds away. 

I can tell Chloe really wanted to say something else but I just squeeze her hand. 

"What an asshole Max and he wasn't even wearing a mask....oh shit are you okay?" Chloe looks over at me and takes her mask off. I see that she's actually wearing black lipstick which is really pretty but the tears in my eyes are blocking my vision. 

I have no clue when I started crying but I just stand trying crying my eyes out. Chloe just pushes me right into her chest as I cry all over her coat which I feel a bit bad for so I try to let go of the hug 

"Why are you struggling Max?" Chloe's grip on me is rather tight but I really don't want to ruin her coat 

"Because....." I realize how stupid I am as I don't really want to say it but I do it anyway 

"Your coat, I don't wanna get tears on it" Chloe's kisses the top of my head and doesn't say anything at all. She just holds me for a few minutes which does calm me down but that's when I finally get a whiff of Chloe. She smells....like perfume? So Chloe had the time to put on some perfume, black lipstick and a very reveling outfit? That's so sweet I love that....

"I love you Chloe" I say without even thinking but when I finally do I instantly let go of Chloe. I panic so bad I run right back into my house and I slam the door right in Chloe's face. 

I can't believe I just said that! Chloe's gonna hate me for sure! I almost had sex with the girl of my dreams and I had to ruin it by saying the L word. Well this is just totally fantastic I couldn't of said it AFTER we had sex? Oh well it's just gonna be me and Lisa now and Lisa is probably gonna hate me cause I really am going to need her right now. We're just gonna watch Adventure Time together....eat snacks and probably get married. Wait can I marry my cat? Lisa has been by my side for a while....and there's no way Chloe actually loves me back 

"I love you too Max" Okay maybe she does....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is such a asshole.....and before you ask no I did not write him as a asshole just because my name is also Ryan this was the plan all along


	23. Chapter 23

"You what?" I need to be 150 percent sure I heard Chloe correct. I'm pretty sure I did but then again this could've been like that one time when Chloe and Rachel were here and I could've sworn Chloe was just saying stuff I wanted to hear....

"You heard me" Chloe's smile makes me wonder if she wants to continue what she actually came here for but if I'm being totally honest I really don't want to now since my dad pretty much ruined my dad entirely. 

It's been so long since I've seen him and he just....gives me an ugly ass elephant which I really want to throw away but I also don't because....well I don't know it'll be rude to just throw away a gift....then again he was a total asshole to me....I'm gonna do it! It's going in the trash! 

"There you go Max!" Chloe cheers me on by putting her hand in the air waiting for a high five. I know that she wants a high five but I don't give her one. Instead I just interlock my finger with hers and give a very shy smile which makes Chloe snort just a little. I immediately let go of her hand thinking I did something right but Chloe's quick to react as she decides to hold my other hand. 

So now here we are, holding hands in my kitchen where anything can happen....anything at all....I could kiss Chloe if I really wanted to...her mask is off....maybe I am in the mood again? 

"So what do you want to do now Maxi?" Chloe asks and I really want to say sex or at the very least kiss but I just mumble 

"What ever you want Chloe...." 

"We're at your house dork, what do you want to do?" This is now the second time I should say kiss or sex but once again I say 

"I dunno....what do you want to do?" I'm about to facepalm with how stupid I'm being right now but either Chloe doesn't mind it or she just doesn't care. 

"We could watch Adventure Time together?" Chloe suggests and I feel a weight being lifter off my shoulders. I know Chloe came her for sex and even though my asshole Dad ruined my day I'm glad we didn't just immediately jump into sex. I do wish we kissed but Chloe's here and its Christmas Eve so I'm going to have a good time with the girl that I love. 

As we walk hand in hand it dawns on me that me and Chloe just admitted our love for each other. Are we going to fast? I really don't think so because I know I love her and I have for years but what about Chloe? Does she really love me back? She could've been lying to me this whole time and just wanted to have sex with me...

No Chloe isn't like that she could've left when she saw my Dad...she actually was going to leave if I didn't introduce her as my girlfriend....

"Whatcha thinking about Maximo?" Chloe gets me out of my thoughts and just one look at her cute face makes me know that she loves me. At least I sure hope she does cause if not that'll really really really really really really suck 

"You"

Chloe wasn't expecting this as I see a slight blush forming on her cheeks and man is it difficult not to at the very least kiss her cheek but my body pretty much explodes at the thought of that. 

It's easier to actually think about doing something then actually doing it 

"What about me?" Chloe asks after I set up Adventure Time 

"The way you look at me makes me feel like I'm actually loved." I blurt out without even thinking 

"Well its true Max, I love looking at you. You're a real cutie pie....but you're my cutie pie okay?" Does Chloe actually think I might cheat on her? A girl who doesn't know shit about her own body, can barley talk to anyone, has no friends, hasn't even had a first kiss yet...also has Chloe seen herself? She's a literal goddess while I'm a 4 at best...

"Even if every single girl in the world wants me I'll still pick you every single time. Now what episode do you want to watch? I really like the Elements series or we can watch Stakes either or is fine with me as long as I'm watching it with you I couldn't be happier." As I flip threw the shows I don't really hear anything from Chloe so I just assume she's thinking about what episode to watch. 

Quite alright I'll just....

"That's so sweet Max..." I hear Chloe say but I also hear her sob and now I feel like total shit. 

Great job Max you made your girlfriend cry now she's going to hate you forever and never talk to you again. You're never going to kiss her or have sex with her or marry her or grow old with her....

"I'm so sorry I made you cry Chloe! I'm such an asshole!" Seeing such a beautiful soul like Chloe Price crying makes me want to cry too. 

"What?" A very confused Chloe says after she wipes away some of her tears 

"You heard me....I made you cry....I'm sorry...." I can't even look at Chloe right now I just know she's probably so angry at me right now. 

"Because of how sweet you are you dork" Chloe grabs me by my chin so I can look into her beautiful blue eyes. All I have to do is just lean forward and...

"Lisa you ass!" My cat gets right into my face which makes Chloe laugh her ass off but she didn't see that I was leaning forward to kiss her. She just HAD to turn around the last second and Lisa just HAD to be a jerk....

"I'm sorry I called you an ass come here" Lisa doesn't need to be told twice as she jumps right into my arms. Chloe puts her arm around my head as I put on a random episode of Adventure Time to watch 

Best 

Christmas 

Eve 

EVER! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan when I started this was for the girls to life threw the crazy thing that happened during 2020 but plans changed as that's just going to happen in the ending on New Years....which is soon ;-;   
> I also wanted Max to be into fan fiction but again plans changed HOWEVER that's just going to be in my 'Silent' fic instead


	24. Chapter 24

As I open my eyes I realize that Chloe isn't here with me. A bit strange so I get out of bed to look for her and she's no where to be found. 

"Lisa?" I say and two seconds later Lisa appears out of the bathroom. I kneel down to pick her up and as I pet her I see a Post-It note on my door. Anger starts to come over me thinking its my Dad but when I actually read the note I smile 

**Merry Christmas! <3 **

**I went out to get you a present! I might not be back for a while now so feel free to text me as soon as you wake up because I'm going to need my little Maxi time.**

**Love you <3 **

I can't help but to smile reading this...Chloe's so sweet....

Wait she's getting me a present on Christmas Day! That's also sweet but every single store is probably closed I'm gonna text her and tell her to come back home. Wait not like home home but like homeeeeee....where am I getting at? I have no idea so I'm just going to text Chloe 

**A few seconds later**

Chloe hasn't responded to any of my texts so I'm going to eat some breakfast 

**A few minutes later**

I've finished my breakfast but no text from Chloe. It's okay time to watch some TV with Lisa 

**One hour later**

Still nothing from Chloe but this Christmas movie I'm watching really inspired me to make some cookies 

**Two hours later**

Cookies were a bust and I'm starting to worry about Chloe. I've sent her about a thousand texts and she hasn't read any of them. 

**Three hours later**

WHERE ARE YOU CHLOE! WE WERE GOING TO WATCH ADVENTURE TIME TOGETHER AND CUDDLE AND HOLD HANDS AND MAYBE......KISS N STUFF! 

**Four hours later**

WHAT IF CHLOE DECIDED SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! AND SHE RAN AWAY AND.....

"Max? Where art thou?" I hear Chloe say and I'm about to run right into her arms but I remember that I'm completely naked. I took a shower to try and get my mind off Chloe but when that failed because of course it did I decided to just lay on the floor and pet Lisa. I did NOT cry thinking about what if Chloe actually left me or not....

"Chloe..." I say trying my best to hide the fact that I've been crying 

"You've been crying, what happened?" Chloe puts the presents down and walks towards me. 

"I thought you got lost and...." Chloe being the giant she is wraps her arms around me and gives the top of my head a kiss. I want to say why I've been crying but Chloe doesn't need to know the stupid thing that goes on in my stupid head so I just hug her back. Chloe's smell is really intoxicating as it's really nice but I can't really tell what she did. I want to ask her but then again this is by far the greatest hug of my life so I don't say anything at all 

"Better?" Chloe asks with a really pretty smile on her face. Then again every part of Chloe is pretty but her smile is just.....wow. 

"Mhm" I smile back at her and she gives my forehead a kiss which is nice but I really wish she'd go just a little bit down so our lips can touch. Beggars can't be choosers but still Chloe's lips on my skin is absolutely my favorite thing ever. 

"Good....I got you some presents! Merry Christmas cutie pie" The smile that's on Chloe's face right now is absolute childlike and I can't help but to love every second of it. Chloe must love Christmas which is really sweet but as for me not so much. It's just a reminder of just how shitty my family life is but I can put on a fake smile for my girl. My girl? I'll never get used to saying that. If you would've told me that a wallflower such as myself confessed her feelings for a cutie such as Chloe Price and she actually loves me back? Yeah a little crazy but life sure is strange...

I've been deep in my thoughts I don't really catch that Chloe has put all the presents she got me on my kitchen counter, is wearing a Santa hat on her head, and has a really small Christmas tree too. 

"Well what do you think Maxacorni and cheese?" Chloe asks me and if I say a hate it (which no way in hell will I) I think Chloe might explode 

"It's perfect Chloe really....everything about this is just....perfect. I can't believe I'm spending Christmas with the love of my life...." When I actually look at everything it does make me feel happy. Really really happy...

I love that I can make Chloe feel speechless as I see her cheeks start to turn bright red no doubt by my 'love of my life' comment which is the truest thing I have ever said. 

"Well that's....good mhm yup....presents?" Chloe fakes a cough to try a hide the fact that I've made her cheeks turn red and to really make her blush some more I lean over and give her cheeks a kiss. It's not her lips but I love how my lips feel on her skin 

"Merry Christmas Chloe Price. I love you" I say as I rip open my first of 3 presents that Chloe got me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the ending ;-;   
> I definitely didn't create the 'Maxaroni and cheese' but whoever did I would like to thank you because that is by far my favorite Max pun


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! I absolutely wanted this to be a bit longer and for them to talk about every single crazy thing that happened last year but I just didn't know how to write that in.  
> 2020 can officially fuck off forever and I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for the kudos/hits/comments and as always I hope you guys are safe during this pandemic!

"Thank you so much Chlo. Best Christmas Ever!" I really want to give Chloe about a million kisses right now as she was so sweet for getting me presents. It must've took her so long to find these and if this was coal I'll probably still love it because it's from her! 

My Chloe! The girl who I'm dating! And love and....

"Are you leaving?" I say with a really big frown on my face. 

"Yeah but I was thinking.....you can come with me. I can introduce you to my mother and we can have a hella nice feast and you can watch me open my presents and....you don't like that idea." Chloe must've notice my heavy breaths but she's still mad at me. More concerned and I just love that about her....

"No no it's just....I'm not ready for that yet....I can barley talk to you Chloe and.....I'll embarrass you your mother will probably hate me and...." I can barley breath now as I'm about two seconds away from passing out. This is it! I'm going to die and I haven't even kissed my Chloe yet....

"And? Sweetie I don't care if my mom hates you. You don't have to come with me love I don't mind. I just don't want you to be alone today. Whatever you want to do is fine with me just know I still hella love you either way okay? You spend time with your family on Christmas and you're my family Max." Tears please don't come now. Not now Chloe will think you're a loser and....

"Have I ever said how much I love you?" I say with a tear falling down my cheek 

"Nope....but you can always remind me...." Chloe wipes that tear off my cheek and gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen. I'm going to marry this girl some day....

"I gotta go love, I'll ask Rach if she can hold my phone so you can see me open my presents and I'll eat hella fast and...." 

"I wanna come with you Chlo. That'll be nice...." I interrupt her. Christmas with the Price family might be nice. I'm still nervous but with Chloe by my side I couldn't feel safer and I really don't want to be all alone after spending Christmas Eve with Chloe. It's not fair one bit and I'm really really REALLY glad I interrupted her 

"Alright love....let's go." Chloe puts her hand out and I'm more then happy to take it. As we walk out the front door masks in I look over to see that Lisa is fast asleep. I really hope she'll be okay, I can't remember the last time where Lisa wasn't by my side....

"You can bring her Maxi it's okay" Chloe says and I'm quick to let go of her hand just for a second. I pick the sleeping cat up while Chloe picks up the cats food. I'm about the ask why she's carrying it but I don't say anything as the thought of what if I'm staying more then just one day at the Price household? Now that sounds perfect....

"You're so strong Chloe" I can't help but to point out as Chloe lifts the bag right on her shoulder. 

"Why thank you baby, I can hella carry you and Lisa too." I'm not sure if Chloe is serious or not but I don't say anything as I doubt Chloe can do it. 

Lisa is still sleeping in my arms and even though I'm carrying her with both hands I still find a way to hold Chloe's hand. It's a bit uncomfortable but I don't care at all. The fact that I'm holding hands with my girlfriend and are about to be introduced to her mom scares me but again with Chloe by my side I can feel like I can concur the world. 

**New Years Eve 2020**

"10.....

9.....

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy New Years Max Caulfield" Chloe takes a drink of whatever she was drinking. I've been staying at the Price household ever since Christmas and there's so many moments where I wanted to kiss her but I haven't done it. 

I grab Chloe by the chin and she doesn't really know what's happening. I lean forward and kiss those amazing lips. I really hope that this isn't terrible but for just a few seconds I'm kissing the love of my life and I couldn't be happier. What can I say Chloe Price brings out the confident side of me and the smile on her face after our first of what I hope are many kisses are dare I say 

Priceless 

"Happy New Years Chloe Price" I give her one more quick kiss and Chloe says just 4 words I couldn't agree more on 

"Best. New. Years. Ever!" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've lost a loved one during this pandemic, I'm sorry for your lost. I hope ya'll are safe during these insane times


End file.
